


Roses Are Blue, Violets Are...Wait

by thehornsofmischief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, i dont go into much depth about it but junior has social anxiety, okay so i love the idea of church and carolina as siblings SUE ME, so if you dont like reading about it then sorry dont read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington works in a flower shop and leads the quiet life of a bookworm with three cats. Tucker is a single dad with asshole friends who forget their anniversaries with their girlfriends. How they haven't met sooner is a mystery that noone can figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You ready, kiddo?”

“One minute!”

Tucker sighed and stood by the door, listening to the sounds of Junior running around upstairs. He could swear this happened every Monday morning, but whenever he said so, his son would be quick to say he was just exaggerating.

“Junior, we’re gonna be late!”

“Coming!”

“I’m gonna have to leave without you…” Tucker said, opening the door.

“Wait! Wait, I’m coming!”

Tucker paused for a moment and waited for the thud of feet on the stairs, and then Junior was running to the front door, his jumper askew and one of his shoe laces coming undone.

Tucker opened the door wide and let him run out to the car. He made sure the house was locked up before following him, unlocking it so the boy could jump in.

“I told you, you’d oversleep.” Tucker said, throwing his son’s backpack onto the back seat before they put their seatbelts on. He started the engine, smirking as the kid rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“I swear I set my alarm, it just didn’t ring!”

“Right.” Tucker dragged the word out, lacing it with sarcasm. He expertly focused on both the traffic and his son, who was still talking. Glancing at the time, he saw that he had ten minutes to get Junior to school, then another fifteen to get himself to work. This traffic wasn’t doing him any favours, either. He’d be late, that’s for sure.

“Are you gonna get to work on time?” Junior asked in a small, worried voice. Tucker must have looked pissed off or something, and he must have seen him.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Tucker gave him a smile before trying to cut through the traffic. “And if I don’t, I’ll tell Carolina it was all your fault.”

“That’s okay, she likes me anyway. She’ll probably just tell you off.”

Tucker raised his eyebrows at the look on Junior’s face. It came suspiciously close to smug.

“Careful, I might just tell her about that time you spilled ink on her favourite pyjamas.”

“That was Sigma!” Junior shouted, referring to Carolina’s strangely docile Bullmastiff.

“Please, that dog hasn’t broken anything in his life.”

“He could have.” Junior mumbled, staring out of the window.

Tucker smiled at his response, but it was quickly wiped off his face when he rounded the corner and came face to face with another traffic jam.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!”

Junior stayed silent, chewing on his lip as the cars inched forward. They’d been sitting for three entire minutes in the same spot, surrounded by the beeping of horns and the smell of exhaust, when Tucker turned to Junior.

“Hey, Junior, you think you could walk from here? This fucking traffic is gonna make me late anyway, at least one of us should get there on time.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Great. You’re a champ.” Tucker reached back for his backpack and gave it to him, watching as Junior slipped out from the door. “Be careful!”

“Will do! Bye, Dad!”

 

Tucker’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight, then he sat back and switched the engine off, angrily resigning himself to his fate.

“What the fuck is this shit, New York?” He said to himself, slamming the horn once for emphasis.

The driver in the car next to him sent him an annoyed look and it took all of Tucker’s strength not to flip her off. Flipping off old ladies wasn't exactly in his repertoire. Sighing, he dragged a hand over his face and leaned back, thinking of what he’d say to Carolina this time.

 

*

 

Carolina looked up as Tucker entered, briefly turning away from the customer she was talking to.

“You. My office, fifteen minutes.”

Tucker nodded, grimacing as he made his way to the staff lockers at the back of the building. He dumped his stuff down and changed into his usual shorts and t-shirt combo before locking his bag up and walking up to Carolina’s office, taking the steps sluggishly.

Sometimes he hated working at her gym, but he knew that he would’ve been fired a long time ago anywhere else. Plus, Junior loved her to pieces, so Tucker couldn’t exactly hold a grudge. He sighed and walked into her office. Throwing himself down into a chair, he glared at the wall and waited.

 

Carolina came in exactly fifteen minutes later. She closed the door behind her and sat down, staring him down with her famously steely eyes.

“We need to do something about your inability to come to work on time at least once a week.”

“I can –“

“Somehow, you’re even later than usual today.” She cut him off. “What happened?”

“Fucking traffic is what happened. I barely got Junior to school on time. He had to walk from the fucking car.” Tucker said, his frustration leaking out of him. “And then, guess what, I managed to turn around and get the hell out of dodge, but a van broke down and blocked the whole damn street! Don’t ask me how someone can be that fucking stupid, because I have no idea.”

Carolina raised an eyebrow humorously.

“All that and it’s only 10 o’clock.”

“I’m glad you find this funny. Really, I’m thrilled.”

“When does Junior finish today?” Carolina asked, her eyes unusually kind. Never let it be said that Carolina didn’t have a soft spot, because Junior was living proof that it existed.

“Look, you don’t need to –“

“Tucker.” She warned, her voice sharp.

“He has Science club, so he finishes at four.” Tucker sighed.

Carolina got up and went to a drawer, pulling something out and throwing it at him. He caught it just before it wacked him in the face.

“Did you think I’d give you the day off? No fucking way.” She said, sounding like she wanted to laugh. “You’re on lifeguard duty today.”

“What?! No!” Tucker shouted. He fucking hated lifeguard duty, and she knew it.

“You’re down there till six, and then I want you to clean all the windows in the weight room.”

Carolina smirked as Tucker gaped at her, swivelling round in the chair to face her.

“Consider this overtime.”

And suddenly Tucker understood. She was helping him out, but making sure he hated it at the same time.

"I don't know if you're the greatest boss in the world or the absolute worst." He said, narrowing his eyes as he pulled the string that held the 'official' whistle around his neck.

"Well, this greatest/worst boss has a meeting in 10 minutes so get the hell out of here." She demanded, motioning for him to leave.

Tucker got up and opened the door, heaving one last, over-dramatic sigh before leaving and closing it behind him. He could imagine the way Carolina would smirk and sit down behind her desk, pulling out a pen and making another meticulous note to add to her growing pile of meticulous notes.

Tugging once on the whistle around his neck, he descended the stairs, thinking that at least Junior was going to have a good day.

 

*

 

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?!" Tucker shouted into the phone, smacking his locker shut. "Wait, lemme guess, you want me to run your fucking errands. Like usual."

"Can I remind you how many times I've helped your sorry ass over the years, or have you forgotten?" Church asked over the phone, his voice sarcastic and heated. Tucker ignored him.

"Fuck that, it's not even an errand, it's common fucking courtesy. How long have you been dating? Four years?"

"On and off." Church muttered begrudgingly. "But you forget things all the time! You forgot Junior's birthday once."

Tucker made an appalled face. "I forgot to order one of his presents, there's a difference, asshole!"

"Well, I forgot to get the flowers. So we're both equal now, _asshole_!"

Tucker rolled his eyes as he walked out the front doors, shooting the current guy at reception a wave. His feet crunched on the gravel as he eyed the setting sun like it was his personal enemy.

"Fine." He sighed with defeat as Church laughed over the line.

"Awesome. You know, I'd say you were too nice for your own good, but you're really not; you're a huge dick."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's this flower shop called."

"Project Flora. It's by that weird second-hand bookstore that sells 1920s porn magazines."

"I know the place." Tucker said, smiling at the memory of when they found the dusty magazines pushed under a shelf. They bought the whole crate of them for Grif on his birthday. He'd declared them to be antique art pieces and proudly hung them in his apartment, much to Simmons' horror.

"Good. I need them by nine."

"Dude, you do realise it's 8:13, right?" Tucker asked, glancing at the time on his phone as he got into his car. He dumped his bag onto the passenger seat and got in, shutting the door.

"Yeah, and I've been busy trying to get a hold of my stupid asshole of a sister."

"You should give up, she's with Junior."

"Why am I not surprised that yet again, someone _else_ is looking after your son?"

"You're a fucking dick. I'm hanging up now."

Tucker pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up, making a disgusted noise as he thought of what Church said. Dick move. He sent a quick text to Junior asking if he had a good day and that he was sorry he couldn't pick him up, then tossed his phone in his bag and started the car.

"Next stop, Project fucking Flora." He announced to the windshield, pulling out of the car park. "This better be worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! (Or not, if you don't like it or celebrate it, in which case happy Saturday!)  
> <3

Washington looked up at the sound of the door opening, his usual customer service smile spreading across his face.

"Good evening."

"Hi." The guy said, walking up to the counter. He glanced at his phone once, maybe checking the time, before looking up at him. Wash distractedly noted that he had nice eyes.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up an order."

"What's the name?" Washington asked, moving to the chart they kept to the side.

"Church."

His eyes scanned the list and landed on the name and the code for the bouquet.

"I'll just bring that out for you." He smiled again, trying to make it genuine. The guy smiled back before curiously turning to the display on his left. Apparently he had a nice smile, too.

 

Washington walked into the back of the store, looking for the bouquet. He gave Florida a wave before walking to where the orders stood in their vases. He took the one labelled with the code he needed, carefully wrapping the dripping stems.

It was one of the prettiest sets they had; Connie had obviously done a good job. White roses, pink carnations, a couple of orchids and a large,white gardenia blossoming in the very middle.She'd set aside the note that he had to place in it.

Wash noted with dismay that it was one of their corny romantic ones. Obviously the guy was taken. No matter. It wasn't like he made a connection with every guy that came into the store. But still, he was somehow disappointed.

He attached the note with a thin ribbon of red silk and carried the flowers back out to the front, smiling again.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Wash rung it up on the register and the guy paid for it, handing over the money like he was in a hurry. He took the bouquet in one hand and glanced at his phone with the other, frowning as he read something.

Wash waited for him to leave for a few seconds before he asked,

"Everything okay?"

The guy looked up as if he were startled, blinking once before apologetically waving his phone in the air.

"Yeah, sorry, it's my kid."

He was taken, _and_ he had a kid.

"Are they alright?"

"Bad day." The guy said, shoving his phone into his pocket. He tried to wipe the stressed expression off his face by giving Wash a smile, motioning towards the flowers. "Thanks again, by the way. They look fucking amazing."

"Glad to hear it." Washington smiled, his hands clenching together as he watched the guy leave. He was nearly out the door when he spoke up. "I hope your kid feels better."

The guy turned around, stopping to send him a tired smile. Was Washington imagining things, or was he looking at him differently?

"Thanks. I'll tell him the weird flower shop dude said hi." His tone turned teasing, and he ducked out of the door before Washington could reply.

 

The blonde looked down at the counter, frowning.

"I'm not weird, am I?" He asked a lone petal resting on the counter next to his hand. Then he raised his eyebrows. "I'm talking to a flower petal."

He heaved an exhausted sigh and picked the petal up, dropping it into a bin on his way to the back of the shop. Florida was still working at his desk, filling in forms and ordering more flowers for the coming week. Washington busied himself with a bunch of daisies, picking out the wilted ones for a while before turning to his boss.

"Am I weird?"

Florida looked up at him slowly, pushing his glasses up his nose as he thought.

"Weirdness is originality in its purest form."

Washington sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back around.

"I don't know why I bothered to ask."

They worked in silence for a moment.

"Why don't you clock out early tonight?"

"I've got another hour to go, I can stay."

"It's Monday night, and you need rest." Florida said kindly. He made a sweeping movement with his hand, dismissing his employee. "Go home, read, spend some time with your cats."

Washington looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I know you're not getting the recommended amount of sleep for an adult."

"I'm not tired."

"The bags under your eyes say otherwise." Florida said, turning back to his ancient computer that he insisted still worked, despite the fact that they had to call York in nearly every week to fix it.

Washington thought about the warm, comfortable bed waiting for him at home and sighed. He pulled his apron off and hung it by the back door.

"Thanks, Florida."

"No problem."

The older man smiled up at him before turning back to his work. Wash smiled back. He often marvelled at the kindness that guy held inside of himself, always making sure everyone around him was happy. He was always worried about people taking care of themselves, but was he taking care of himself?

Washington pulled his jacket on and grabbed his bag, swinging it around one shoulder before walking back to the front and leaving by the front entrance. He stifled a yawn and thought that maybe Florida had a sixth sense. Sleep was sounding really good right about now.

 

*

 

"Thanks for looking after him tonight."

"No problem."

Tucker sighed and took the glass of water that Carolina offered him. He was sitting around the island in her kitchen, listening to Junior playing Destiny with York. Carolina leant on her elbows as she watched Tucker.

"His teacher said he tried really hard today."

"Ofcourse he did. He's a fucking champ." Tucker said, pride in his voice.

"They said they tried to call you..."

"Bullshit. I would have picked up." Tucker spat, his fingers gripping the glass tightly. "They didn't do shit. But at least they gave him a colouring book, right?"

Carolina stayed silent.

"He's not four, he's eleven years old, and they treat him like he's a fucking tantrum-throwing child."

"A friend of mine, she's a doctor. I can get her to talk to the principle, if you want."

"No thanks, Junior would freak. You know he just wants to be treated like everyone else."

"To a certain degree."

"To a certain degree." Tucker agreed, taking a sip of his water. His heart jumped in his chest in the best way possible when he heard Junior burst out into shouts of victory. "Fuck, I don't even know how to thank you."

"Honestly, it's no problem." Carolina had apparently reached the limit for the amount of emotional interaction she could take. She stood and went to the fridge, pulling out a beer. "I heard Church nearly got into trouble today."

"Yeah. He had me running all over town to pick up Tex's flowers. What an asshole of a boyfriend." Tucker picked up the new subject with ease. Bitching about Church came as naturally as breathing to him.

"Were they at least nice flowers?"

"They were fucking awesome, dude." _Not to mention the guy at the counter._

"Then maybe he'll actually get laid tonight."

They both sniggered, Carolina smirking into her beer as she took a swig.

 

Just then, Junior came bounding into the kitchen, followed closely by Sigma, then by York.

"Dad! I beat the raid!"

"Awesome!" Tucker grinned, groaning with effort as he lifted him up into his lap. "I'm so fucking proud of you." He ruffled his hair, earning a few weak shoves and a shout of protest.

"Kid beat me to a pulp out there." York said from next to Carolina. He had an arm circling her waist, the other one grabbing another beer from the fridge. Tucker turned to Junior.

"Careful, you gotta leave Carolina something to marry."

Junior giggled at Tucker's words. The engagement always made him giddy with excitement. Any mention of it and he'd be grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Give it a couple of years and it'll be Carolina beating me to a pulp." York said, making Junior laugh.

Carolina shot York a comically deadly look. Tucker raised his eyebrows.

"More like a couple of days."

"Couple of minutes." Carolina said, her voice cold. They all knew she was joking - this was all for Junior's benefit. The boy laughed and hopped off Tucker's lap, grabbing his arm. He started pulling him out of the room.

"Dad, we better go before there's nothing for Carolina to marry."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Tucker let Junior run to the living room to put his shoes on and say goodbye to Sigma, who trotted after him when he left the room.

"Do you need the day off tomorrow?" York asked, earning a fake look of shock from Carolina.

"York, I have a business to run. Do you think I could possibly dispose of my shittiest employee?"

"You're both dicks." Tucker said, making the couple smirk at exactly the same time. Sure, Carolina's was more subtle, but it was definitely the same smirk. It was sort of sweet in a totally shit-eating way.

"Seriously, though." York pressed on, eyeing Tucker.

"Well, I think Junior's gonna have a dentist appointment that might just drag on til 3 o'clock, so..."

Carolina rolled her eyes and moved to do something by the sink, but York held back a smile, his eyes warm as he shook his head.

"What a damn shame."

"I know, right?" Tucker grinned before sending them one last wave, backing out into the hallway.

 

Once he'd gathered up Junior's bag, and then (with more effort) Junior himself, he drove them home, letting Junior stay up a little later than usual as he made them both buttered popcorn, one of Junior's favourites. They'd watched the Lego movie, also one of Junior's favourites, and the boy had eventually fallen asleep, collapsed onto the arm of the sofa.

Tucker had taken him to bed, tucked him in like when he was a little kid and had tidied up the living room in the silent light of the streetlights outside. He'd washed up, turned off the TV (completely, thanks to Junior's geography teacher telling them about standby mode) and had then taken a quick shower before crawling into bed.

He let his mind wander as he fell asleep, and as it wandered through asshole teachers and social anxiety and Junior crying in a corridor, it came to rest on Church's stupid fucking flowers and the hot blonde behind the counter, with the nicest smile he'd seen in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Washington's morning had started off like usual.

Theta, his new kitten, had woken him up by licking his nose. It was sweet, sort of. Then Epsilon ruined it by burrowing himself under the covers and attacking his toes with the type of fervour Wash had assumed only kittens had. But no, Theta was a million times more well-behaved than Epsilon.

Delta had watched from the door, his bright green eyes flicking with elderly superiority.

"Aren't you meant to be teaching them how to be responsible adults?" He'd asked him as he pulled his feet away from Epsilon.

Delta had just twitched his tail before turning around and strutting away, no doubt to the food bowls.

 

Now Wash sat in his kitchen, reading the paper in silence. His cold toes were braced on the foot of his stool, the solitary one in his kitchen that he used all the time. Sure, it wasn't as comfortable as the ones in the dining room, but he only used that room whenever he had friends round. Ever since the engagement, that had been increasingly less since his friends were busy planning the wedding. Not that he was bitter, or anything. He quite liked the peace sometimes.

He took another bite of his apple and turned the page, his eyes scanning the local news. Nothing much happening. An old woman died, another couple were getting married (although theirs was going to be 'the biggest marriage this town had ever seen!'. Right.), and there was a missing dog or two. He made a mental note to look out for them on his way to work.

Washington closed the paper and finished off his apple. His eyes wandered into the living room, where Theta was climbing on top of Delta, obviously trying to elicit a playful reaction. God only knew where Epsilon was.

 

He stood up and threw his apple core into the bin. Yawning, he washed his hands and dried them off slowly, listening to the traffic outside. It sounded better than yesterday - it was actually flowing this time. Washington hung the wash cloth on the oven door and padded into his bedroom.

After getting changed into his work clothes, he grabbed his keys off the side and flung his bag over his shoulder before waving goodbye to his cats and heading out the door. He closed the door quietly behind him, not wanting to wake the elderly couple who lived next door. Wash sighed and pocketed his keys.

Routine was nice, but you had to be careful; it could easily turn into monotony, and that was the exact opposite of nice. It was actually pretty awful.

 

*

 

"So what do you wanna do today?"

Junior scrunched up his nose in thought as he shovelled more cereal into his mouth.

"I gotta warn you though, I have some stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

"We're gonna get York and Carolina some flowers to say thank you, because it's the polite thing to do."

Tucker was a goddamn genius. He actually found a way to go back to that flower store without seeming desperate. Because families bought flowers for other families, right? That was a thing they did?

"I see it all the time in movies and shit."

"But you've never given anyone flowers before." Junior said doubtfully, looking at him from across the table. Tucker sat back, looking outraged.

"Ofcourse I have!"

Junior wasn't buying it.

"Name one time."

Tucker thought for a moment. He could almost feel the waves of 'I told you so' coming off the boy as he chewed on another spoonful of cornflakes.

"Okay, fine, I can't remember any."

"I told y-"

"Alright, I get it! What are you, ten?"

"I'm eleven!"

"Well then, you're old enough to wash the dishes by yourself." Tucker smirked, standing up.

"But Dad..." Junior whined, his shoulders slumping.

Tucker pointedly looked at their two bowls on the table, then nodded towards the sink.

“Better hurry that up; we’re leaving in ten minutes and you’re still in your pyjamas.”

“What!?”

 

Half an hour later they pulled into a parking spot in the side street next to Project Flora. Tucker switched the engine off and turned to look at Junior next to him, who was chewing his lip and staring worriedly out of his window.

“Junior? You okay?”

Junior shrugged.

“I’ll be right there with you the whole time. It’s probably going to be really empty in there anyway.” Tucker said, unbuckling their seat belts and turning Junior round to face him. “The guy at the counter is really cool, too. He won’t bother you.”

“Okay.” The boy said in a small voice, looking up at his dad.

“We’ll go get ice creams after, alright?”

Junior smiled wider, nodding.

“Awesome. Let’s go.”

 

They got out of the car and made their way inside, Junior immediately gluing himself to Tucker’s side. He took his hand and trailed behind him.

Tucker sent him a smile then looked up, locking eyes with the guy from yesterday.

“Good morning.” He said, pausing in his motion of wiping the counter. He smiled at the both of them as he straightened up.

“Fancy seeing you again.” Tucker said, laying on the charm.

“I should be saying the same to you.” The guy replied, if a little doubtfully, like something confused him.

“We’re here to buy some flowers. Obviously.” Tucker said, looking down at Junior. He was relieved to find that he was looking more at ease, staring up at the blonde man with a small smile on his face.

“Is this your son?” He asked politely.

“Yeah, this is my Junior.” Tucker smiled, putting a hand on his son’s head for a moment.

He watched as the guy smiled at Junior, walking round to the front of the counter. He bent down, holding a hand out for Junior to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Junior. I’m Washington, but people call me Wash.”

 _Washington._ Tucker watched as Junior nervously reached out and took his hand, giving it a small shake. Washington was thrilled, but he tried to hide it as he straightened up and looked back at Tucker. He was about to ask something when they heard Junior speak up.

“Like the state?”

Tucker stared on in wonder.

“Yeah, actually. Weird, isn’t it?” Wash replied.

Tucker honest to God tried not to gape. But Junior was getting more confident by the second, acting like he’d known this guy for years instead of minutes.

“Not that weird. We have friends named after states too.”

“Oh really? How interesting.” Wash replied. Except he didn’t sound patronising, as most people would have. He genuinely sounded interested in what Junior was saying. Tucker immediately liked him a whole lot more.

“They’re really nice. You should come out with us and meet them one time.”

Uh-oh. Maybe Junior was too observant for his own good.

“So, anyway…about those flowers.” Tucker backtracked, grabbing Washington’s attention before Junior invited the guy out to dinner for him or something.

“Oh, yes. The flowers.” Wash smiled at him before turning into flower-guy mode. “What occasion are they for?”

“To say thank you.” Junior supplied.

“Have you got anything particular in mind?”

“A giant bouquet!” Junior said enthusiastically, pronouncing ‘bouquet’ wrong. Tucker held up a hand as he saw Washington mentally note that down.

“No! No giant bouquet. Something small is fine.”

“But Dad…”

Tucker looked down at Junior. “You know Carolina isn’t into huge gestures and shit. We gotta be careful.”

“I know what you mean, I know people who feel similarly.” Washington said. He was still deep in thought. “I suppose you could go with a small bouquet of maturely bloomed roses.”

“Roses? Aren’t they too romantic?” Tucker asked.

Wash looked up at him. “Not necessarily. Another option is Chrysanthemums, which are generally given for good friendship. I assume you’re good friends with them?”

“Yeah.” Junior said.

“There’s also the Iris, the sweet basil for good wishes, the white Zinnia for goodness…”

“Wait, flowers actually mean stuff? Like, all flowers?” Tucker asked, kind of in awe of how much Washington knew.

“Yes, ofcourse. You also have the choice of Dahlias, Bluebells, and Camellias.”

They stood in silence as Wash looked at them expectantly. If Tucker would have looked down, he would have seen Junior staring up at the man, his face lighting up in fascination.

“Uh…” Tucker managed.

“Would you like to me to fix something up from what I think is best?” Washington asked, catching onto Tucker’s trouble.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“It might take me about fifteen minutes, feel free to leave and come back later.”

“Wanna go get that ice cream?” Tucker asked his son, who grinned and nodded. “Alright. We’ll be back in twenty.”

Washington smiled at them. "See you." He returned Junior's wave before leaving for the back of the shop, where Tucker could see a million bunches of flowers waiting for him.

"Come on, Dad." Junior tugged him out of the store.

Before they rounded the corner Tucker shot one last look back through the glass, where he saw Wash dart back to one of the display bunches in the front of the store and carry it back with him. The deep blue petals made his eyes stand out as they crossed a ray of sunlight reflected off the crystal vases for sale by the counter.

Then the shop was out of sight and Tucker wandered what the hell had come over him.


	4. Chapter 4

"So..."

Tucker looked up from his dripping ice cream at Junior across the table.

"What?"

"Do you like Mr Washington?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer. He licked his ice cream like a cat who got the cream and Tucker immediately knew he was in trouble. He couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"Don't say a fucking word." He warned, eating his ice cream. Junior raised his eyebrows innocently.

"To Mr Washington Why not?"

"You know why not! I don't need an 11 year old hooking me up!" Tucker hissed, making Junior laugh into his ice cream. It covered his chin and Tucker handed him a napkin. "Besides, it's complicated."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"'Complicated' is just grown up talk for 'I can't be bothered'."

"No it’s not."

"Is too."

"Junior, we're not starting this again." Tucker warned. He was referring to their 'does not does too' argument a couple of weeks ago that had turned into a full-fledged shouting match. For the record, throwing a couple of shirts into the wardrobe and shoving toys under the bed did _not_ count as tidying up.

Junior shrugged and carried on eating his ice cream. Tucker ate in silence for a moment before glancing at his phone again. 7 minutes down. He looked back up at the boy, sighing in defeat.

"So what if I like him? I can't just ask him out on a date then and there!"

"Why not?" Junior asked, a slight whine to his voice.

"Because I've got you to think about. Plus, what if he's not single? A guy like that has to be taken."

"Dad, you know it's fine with me. I like him." Junior smiled, licking his ice cream. Tucker frowned and bit into his cone.

"I can see that. Why do you like him so much, anyway?"

"He's pretty cool."

Tucker watched as Junior smiled widely, his feet swinging off the chair he was sitting on.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, thinking about what a miracle it was that Junior had formed such a quick connection with someone. It must be fate or something, if fate even existed. Tucker didn't have time to think about all that existential shit. He went with the 'or something'.

The thing was, Wash was seriously hot. And seriously nice. And it seemed like he and Junior could get along really fucking well.

Tucker sighed and ignored the ache in his teeth as he bit a whole chunk of ice cream.

"Fine. I'll think about it more seriously."

He thought about how Church would laugh at that and tell him he'd never been serious about anything in his life. But he saw Junior give a tiny nod as he went back to licking at the melting dessert, his attention now focused on a drip down the side of the cone.

Tucker thought as he considered his chances. He hadn't dated much recently due to Junior's anxiety worsening, and he missed the whole thing. But he could tell he'd changed since then. Now there were more important things to worry about, like was Junior eating enough, and was he okay, and had he definitely made the next appointment with the therapist.

Tucker licked the ice cream off his lips and straightened the cone in Junior’s hand as it had started to tilt.

“Are you trying to cover the whole table with Mint Chocolate Chip?”

“Says you! You have yours all over your face!” Junior laughed as he looked up.

“What? No I don’t.”

“Yeah you do.” Junior kept laughing as Tucker smeared the ice cream over his lips and chin, grinning at him.

“How about now?”

The look he got from the elderly couple on the table next to them was worth it for the way Junior doubled over in laughter, his eyes squeezing shut.

“What’s so funny?”

“You – your –“ Junior gasped.

“Have I got something on my face?”

Junior laughed hysterically at the puzzled look on Tucker’s face.

Hell yeah, this kid could laugh and smile like everyone else. Fuck anyone who said otherwise.

 

*

 

Connie watched as Wash hurried around the bouquet that was forming on the counter before him. His practised fingers worked fast as he was deep in concentration. She raised an eyebrow.

“Important order?”

“Not particularly. I just want to get it done as fast as possible.” Wash shot her a quick glance as he answered, looking a little flustered.

“Well, it sure seems like it’s important.” Connie said, her suspicions confirmed when she saw him angle his body so she couldn’t see his face.

She handed him the roll of satin ribbon he was looking for and smirked.

“Is he cute?”

“Connie.” He shot her a pleading look before cutting off the right measurement. “I’m trying to work.”

 

He had put together a gorgeous group of flowers.

He had chosen a bunch of yellow dahlias and white zinnias. They, along with the camellias (which were also white), made up the bulk of the bouquet. Chrysanthemums in yellow and white made up the outer circle, as well as a couple of irises that drooped out the side. He caught them and pushed them up as he wrapped the silver and white wrapping paper around it.

“That looks good.” She said appreciatively.

“Thank you.” He smiled slightly as he placed a few bluebells randomly into the bunch.

“You didn’t answer my question before.”

“The answer doesn’t matter.” Wash said, moving to the bunch of heather a couple of shelves over. He took three of them and walked back, sending Connie a sharp look.

“Oh, so he’s taken.”

Washington paused before answering. “Yes. He also has a son.”

“Damn. Sorry.” She said, sounding sympathetic as she patted him on the shoulder. She had suspected that he’d been missing human interaction for a while. She made a mental note to talk to York as soon as she could, maybe even today.

“Honestly, it’s no big deal.” He said. He’d put the heather in the bouquet now and was taping up the wrapping tastefully.

Connie leant a hand, holding the plastic down as he taped it.

“How’s Theta settling in?” She asked, changing the subject. Washington smiled as he took up the ribbon.

“He’s doing really well. Epsilon plays with him a lot.”

“Is he still a little shit?”

“When did he ever stop?” Wash chuckled as he finished tying the ribbon.

 

Suddenly, the bell by the entrance rang and they both heard the laugh of a young boy and his father. Washington shot Connie a panicked look.

“Don’t worry, you just finish it. I’ll serve them.”

“Not a word about this to him.”

“I have a customer waiting, Wash.” Connie said, smirking as she turned to go to the counter.

Washington reached after her but she was too fast.

 

*

 

Tucker was surprised to find himself disappointed when he saw that it wasn’t Washington who stood at the counter. Instead it was a brown-haired woman with a good posture, the smile on her face too mischievous for his liking.

"Good afternoon." She nodded at the both of them.

"Hi, we're here to pick up an order?" Tucker's statement turned into a question as him and Junior walked up to the counter.

"Wash isn't quite ready yet. He wants to make sure it's perfect for you." Her smile was nearing a smirk as they heard a crash from the back of the store.

Tucker eyed the area behind her worriedly. She didn't turn around.

"Shouldn't you check on that?"

"I'm sure Wash can handle himself; he usually knows what he's doing with his hands."

"...Right."

This girl was acting weird. It was almost like she was trying to be a wingman. But there was no way that could be possible, or Washington would be out here himself. Or not. Tucker didn't know the guy. That was part of the whole problem.

"Are you and your son having a good day today, by the way?" She asked, surprising him with her sweetness. She smiled at Junior, who side-stepped to hide behind Tucker.

"Yeah, thanks. We just had a couple of ice creams down at the cafe." Tucker tried to keep the conversation going.

"Chorus Cafe?That place does a mean apple and custard pie."

“Really? We’ll have to check that out some time.” Tucker said, dripping politeness. He could tell that Junior was starting to feel tired and uncomfortable, so he wanted to get to York and Carolina’s as fast as possible.

 

Tucker opened his mouth to say that they could come back later when Washington emerged from the back, partially hiding behind the bouquet he was carrying.

“Sorry for the wait.” He said, smiling apologetically as he set the flowers down on the counter. He shot his co-worker a pissed off look to rival all pissed off looks. Tucker held back a laugh.

“No problem.”

Washington stared at her until she sauntered to the back of the store, shooting Wash a strange look over her shoulder. When Wash turned back around, Tucker couldn’t help but notice that he looked a little red. If it was from the work or from the girl’s behaviour, he couldn’t tell.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, anyway; Junior stepped out from behind him and grinned up at Wash.

“Hi Mr Washington!”

“Hi Junior. Did you enjoy the ice cream?” He smiled down at the boy. Tucker noticed there was a flower petal caught in his hair.

“Yeah. I had Mint Chocolate Chip but my Dad had Vanilla because he’s boring.”

Washington smiled at Tucker as he rolled his eyes.

“Mint Chocolate Chip is disgusting.”

“No it’s not! What do you think, Mr Washington?”

They both looked up at Wash.

“I’ve been known to eat some Mint Chocolate Chip.” Wash smiled as Junior whooped.

Tucker grinned despite himself; Wash went on Junior’s side. Anyone like that was fucking brilliant in his books.

“Alright, I get it, I get it.”

“Two against one, Dad.”

Tucker looked between Junior and Wash, one of which was smiling in satisfaction and the other in humour.

“Right, we gotta get these flowers. You want to be there on time for walking the dog, right?”

“Yeah!” Junior nodded.

 

Wash rung up the order and Tucker paid, Washington smiling with pride as Junior praised the bouquet.

“Thank you, Junior.”

“Seriously, they look awesome.” Tucker added. His brown eyes met Wash’s blue ones, and Tucker wondered why they seemed especially beautiful. “Junior took all my compliments.”

Tucker watched Washington smile as his mind thought about the compliments he could be saying about those eyes or that face. The words choked before they even got to his mouth.

“Thanks...I never got your name."

"I'm Tucker."

Washington smiled and handed the flowers over.

"I'm glad you like the flowers, Tucker."

Their hands brushed and Tucker grinned.

"Thanks. Again."

Suddenly, Wash frowned and looked down, seeming to remember something. Tucker drooped on the inside.

"Well, we gotta go, so..." Tucker said after a moment, saving the awkward silence.

"Bye, Mr Washington." Junior smiled and waved at the man behind the counter. His smile was almost sad as he waved back. He didn't look at Tucker.

"Come on, Junior."

 

The pair of them left the store, Tucker wondering what the hell was going on in Wash's head. Junior was too absorbed in the flowers to notice anything, but if he'd been looking hard enough, he would have noticed the way the thoughtful frown stayed on his father's face for the rest of the evening. If Tucker had looked back after they left, he would have seen Washington grit his teeth and take off his apron, throwing it to the side as he walked to the back of the store.

It seemed that nobody was paying enough attention. That is, nobody except Connie.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Connie pulled up infront of the house and got out of her car, running lightly up the front steps to knock on the front door. While she waited for the couple to answer, she looked up at the darkening sky.

She'd called up York as she was finishing up at Project Flora. Washington had gone home by then, ofcourse. He'd pretty much left in a hurry, not talking much for the rest of his shift before quietly leaving through the back entrance (probably to avoid Florida, who was arranging the front display).

When Connie had explained to York what was going on, York immediately agreed to sort something out. He said since the wedding was so close, Wyoming had been bugging him for a pre-party party anyway. Connie was coming over purely so that they could discuss it in more depth.

 

The door swung open, York's lopsided grin appearing suddenly.

"Hi, come on in."

"Hey, York." Connie smiled and stepped inside, pulling off her beanie once the door was shut against the cold wind.

She briefly looked around; the place was spotless, as per usual. A seating plan lay neatly on a desk, next to a pillar of seating cards and business cards. The wide windows let the evening light in, enabling it to hit the cream walls and that weird, abstract painting of whatever that Carolina seemed to like so much. York's influence was evident on the framed family pictures on the mantelpiece, and the colourful collection of magazines on a bookshelf. Together with Carolina's hoard of biographies and sci-fi novels, the number of bookshelves in their house entered the small hundreds.

Connie didn't have time to look around more - Sigma came bounding out of nowhere and jumped up on his hind legs, happily barking at her.

"Hey, Sigma!" She grinned and fussed over him until York lead her into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised he's still up and running like that; he got an extra long walk today."

"Busy day, then?" Connie asked as she sat down by the kitchen island.

"Nah, not really." York got them both a beer before sitting down across from her. "Friend took care of it."

"That reminds me, where's Carolina?"

"Working late again." York sighed a little before shrugging. "What can you do? Her Dad's a hard ass."

Connie couldn't help the scowl that crossed her face when she thought of the Director. York chuckled, somewhat bitterly.

"Don't worry, he won't be at the wedding."

"He won't even be there for his daughter's wedding?" Connie asked, her voice disbelieving. The familiar anger started to bubble in her chest but she pushed it down.

York shook his head, but his movements weren't so lax as before.

"No."

They both sat in anger for a moment, their fingers slipping on the condensation on their beer bottles before Connie looked around the kitchen. Her eyes found a bouquet sitting in a vase on the counter by the toaster.

 

"Nice flowers." She said.

"Thanks." It brought a small smile back to York's face.

Connie looked closer - why did it seem so familiar?

"Did you get that at our shop?"

"A friend got it for us today. I have no clue where he got it from."

Connie frowned and got up, inspecting the flowers closer. She was looking for...there they were. The three pieces of heather, aka Washington's special signature. She smiled with satisfaction. But wait - what the hell was it doing here?

Connie turned to face York, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the teasing tone making her tut at him in annoyance.

"Did the guy who gave them to you have a little boy with him? His son?"

"Yeah..."

"How do you know him?"

"Who, Tucker?" York tilted his head questioningly as she nodded. "He's a close family friend. He grew up with Church, so he grew up with Carolina too. Why?"

A smirk started to grow on Connie's face as she listened. York raised an eyebrow.

"What's that look for?"

"Do you remember me telling you Wash had a crush on some guy that came into our store?"

"...It's Tucker?"

Connie nodded.

"Holy shit, that's the best thing I've ever heard!" York laughed, staring at her for a moment. She grinned and laughed.

"I'm thinking we do that party this weekend."

"I'll text Wyoming and North now." York said, pulling out his phone and quickly sending the two men a message.

"I can't believe they have no idea." Connie laughed before taking a swig of her beer.

York laughed with her but Connie suddenly stopped, her eyes going wide.

"Wait a minute, Wash said he was taken."

York shook his head as he typed out a message.

"Don't worry, he's just being an idiot. Like usual."

"So he's single?"

"Yeah."

Connie sighed with relief before grinning again.

"Text what's-his-name and tell him to invite all his friends."

"Who, Tucker?"

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to give them an easy time now, would we?"

She smiled devilishly at York, who turned to look up at her.

"You should play matchmaker more. It suits you."

"Thanks."

York's phone rang and he picked it up. Connie could tell it was North. She thoughtfully looked over at the bouquet while he explained the situation to his Best Man, all the while trying not to laugh. When he finally said goodbye and hung up, she walked back to the island and sat down.

"Say, is South still dating around?"

York looked up at her, his expression unreadable. "When I said you should play matchmaker more, I didn't _actually_ mean it."

"Oh, shut up." Connie ignored York's snicker as she took a drink of her beer. "I'll just have to do it by myself."

"Connie..."

"York."

She met his stare, raising her eyebrows innocently. After a few moments, York gave up with a laboured sigh.

"Yes, she's single. But be careful, the last girl kinda shook her."

Connie smiled triumphantly and took a gulp of her beer.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

 

*

 

Tucker slumped lower into the sofa, letting the quiet sound of the TV relax him. It had been a long day. After him and Junior had got back from York and Carolina's place, he'd cooked some dinner and Junior had spent the entire time explaining to him what he was learning in Physics and how awesome it was. Tucker had listened as best as he could with his growing headache.

After dinner, Junior had showered and done some homework. Tucker washed up and took some painkillers. About an hour later he'd put Junior to bed and went into the living room to drown out his thoughts with some bland television.

Because he couldn't stop thinking about Washington.

Tucker was absolutely sure that he hadn't given off any weird signals. He'd been as straightforward as he could have been with his kid there next to him. But what did he know? There was an endless list of things he could have fucked up.

 

Sighing, he absent-mindedly pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. To his surprise, there was a text from York.

_Party on Saturday, our place, 2pm. Wanna come?_

Tucker pursed his lips as he thought. He was free, but he really wanted to go shopping for next week. Kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, he shrugged. He supposed he could do it on Sunday.

_Cool. Can I bring Junior?_

He barely had to wait before York replied.

               _Ofcourse. So you're definitely coming?_

Tucker frowned. York was acting weird.

               _...Yeah?_

The next reply was immediate.

_Awesome. Don't back out ;)_

Tucker huffed out a laugh and threw his phone onto the sofa next to him. Who knew? Maybe Carolina was hounding his ass about schedules.

He yawned and switched the channel over.

 

*

 

Wash looked up in annoyance as his phone vibrated for the second time in five minutes. He put his book down and leaned over to grab it from the bedside table, blinking in tired irritation as he saw it was York.

               _We're having a party on Saturday and you're coming_

_Waaaash, don't ignore me. I know you're not busy._

Washington raised an eyebrow and typed back:

_I take offence to that._

York texted back immediately.

               _You know it's true. So you're coming, right?_

He sighed and thought about what he'd be doing if he didn't go. Florida usually gave him Saturday afternoons off (or should he say Florida _made_ him take them off), so he'd be at home reading with the cats. He could practically hear York's teasing about him becoming a cat lady.

               _Why not? I'll humour you._

Thinking that would be enough, he put his phone down and went back to his reading. He made it through half a paragraph before York texted back.

               _I will physically drag you out of your apartment if you don't turn up within half an hour. Keep that in mind, cat lady ;)_

Wash rolled his eyes.

               _Fine. Now leave me alone._

He smirked, knowing York wouldn't be offended. He was right.

_Always so polite, Wash. See you on Saturday :*_

Washington snorted at the emoji before putting his phone back on the table and settling back into bed. Somehow he felt better now. He stretched his legs a little, careful not to jog Theta (who was curled around his foot) and leaned back, picking his book up again. He looked around his room a little distractedly. Delta was awake and sitting at the foot of the bed, the end of his tail flicking once when Wash turned to look at him. Epsilon was sleeping on the window sill, his dark fur pressed up against the glass. Washington sighed and turned back to his book.

Who knew, maybe this party would be good for him. At the very least it would help him get his mind off Tucker.


	6. Chapter 6

During the rest of the week, Tucker tried to find any excuse to go to that damn flower shop.

That's how he ended up going with Caboose on a sunny Thursday afternoon, his nerves already fraying from Caboose's incessant chattering during the car journey there. Seriously, he wouldn't stop talking, and Tucker was starting to get pissed off, which wasn't something he wanted to be when seeing Wash.

Caboose walked into the shop with a spring in his step, leaving the door to smack Tucker in the face. Luckily, his reflexes were on his side today, because he managed to throw his hand out  before the glass collided with his nose.

"Hi, Mr Flowers!" Caboose shouted at the man behind the counter.

"Hey, Caboose." He smiled warmly at the man who waved at him.

When Tucker moved closer, he saw that his nametag actually read 'Florida'. He glanced at Caboose to make sure he was preoccupied before leaning in and saying,

"Why does he call you that?"

Florida shrugged in a kind way. "I guess it's just easier for him. I'm the guy that owns the flower shop. It must make sense to him."

"Right." Tucker muttered, staring at the back of Caboose's head as he leaned down to smell some flowers.

Suddenly, he spun around, fixing Florida with a giant grin.

"We are here to buy flowers for Freckles!"

"Freckles is his dog." Tucker supplied when he saw the faint look of confusion cross Florida's face.

The older man smiled at Caboose.

"Oh, that's nice."

"It's his birthday."

"How lovely."

Tucker didn't know how the guy could mean that genuinely. If it were Tucker behind that counter, he would have shoved one of his colleagues out there to deal with the idiot out front by now. Which reminded him.

"Hey, this might sound weird, but is Washington here?"

Florida's smile looked a little too knowing. "Why, yes,  he is. As a matter of fact, he's our resident animal expert, so I'll bring him out right now."

Tucker nervously shifted his weight onto his other foot as he watched Florida walk to the back of the store. He ignored Caboose's stupid statement about how the pattern on the floor tiles looked like teddy bears and waited intently for the familiar blonde head to appear around the corner.

 

A minute later, it appeared. But man, it looked _pissed off_.

Tucker smiled cautiously and received a cold glance in return. Fuck. He really shouldn't find it hot how Washington's jaw tightened like that, and how the muscles in his arms flexed when he leaned on the counter to face Caboose.

"I understand you're looking for a bouquet for your dog?"

"Yes! It is his birthday." Caboose said, oblivious to the tension in the shop.

Washington nodded and motioned to a bouquet soaking up the sunshine by the window, his movements taught with anger. It wasn't aimed at Caboose, that much was obvious. It was aimed at Tucker.

"That one over there is good for dogs."

Caboose bounded over.

"You see that white and blue one?"

"It looks beautiful, Mr Washingtub!"

Tucker pressed his lips together to avoid laughing at the look that fell over Wash's face.

"Great." He ground out. "Would you like that one?"

"Yes!" Caboose shouted with more force that necessary, picking up the flowers. He didn't see Wash wince as the stems bent at an awkward angle in his giant hands.

"That's $35."

Tucker saw his opportunity and he stepped forward, taking his wallet out.

"I'm paying."

Washington's eyes shot to him. Tucker didn't let himself freeze as he handed the bills over as smoothly as he could, trying to smile at the same time.

"That's okay, Tucker. I can pay!" Caboose said, walking over to them.

"Caboose, shut the fuck up and accept my generosity."

"Tucker, it's okay!"

Washington smirked. "He insists, Tucker."

His name on those lips almost made him stutter. Almost.

"Yeah, and so do I!" Tucker shoved the money onto the counter and glared at him. He tried to concentrate on his irritation and not on the flecks of green in Washington's eyes, and how they looked almost golden in the sunlight.

Caboose finally seemed to sense the tension between them - he stopped, frowning as his eyes darted between them.

"Why are you two having a staring contest and why wasn't I invited?" He asked grumpily.

Tucker blinked without thinking. The edge of Washington's lips quirked up in bitter victory before he handed him a receipt.

"Have a good day." He said, anger lacing the words.

What the fuck was up with him? Tucker took the receipt and headed out with Caboose, feeling the anger hit him on the back in waves. Caboose walked happily to the car but Tucker stopped, turning around once before leaving. He caught the back of Washington's apron swing past a corner and then the front of the store was empty.

Tucker swore under his breath and let the door swing shut after him.

 

*

 

The world had to be shitting on him. There was no other explanation.

Washington stopped wiping down the side and threw the cloth as hard as he could, hearing it smack the other wall with a sharp slap.

"It is wise to direct your anger towards problems, not people; to focus your energies on answers, not excuses." Florida's voice came from his desk.

Washington sighed and hung his head.

"William Arthur Ward. Smart man." Florida continued among the sounds of his prattling keyboard.

The other man straightened up and spun round to face him, leaning against the counter behind him.

"What if the person is the problem?"

"Focus your energies on answers, not excuses." He repeated, glancing up from his screen to shoot Wash a pointed look.

Washington tried to quell the anger in him. How was he meant to confront a customer? The simple answer was that he couldn't, even if this customer continued to walk the line between friendly and flirty. It just wasn't fair. The guy was probably married, for God's sake.

"So you're saying I should confront them?"

Florida stopped at the furious look that had come over Washington's face. He pulled his fingers off his keyboard and tilted his head.

"There can be no progress without head-on confrontation. Christopher Hitchens."

Wash bit back his irritated remark. Instead, he said,

"I'm going outside."

Florida watched him leave, smiling softly as the back door slammed shut.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

 

*

 

York laughed as he heard Washington's shout enter a higher pitch. He put more distance between his ear and his phone and gave North a mirthful look.

"He hates him."

"Poor Wash."

York's laugh turned into a cackle as he heard Washington ask if he was laughing at him before exploding again.

"Aww, he's all grown up, getting crushes on married men." York said, knowing full well that he could be heard over the phone.

Wash denied that so loudly that even North heard it.

 "Don't you think it's all a little cruel?" North asked, unable to hold back his own laughter as York put Wash on speaker phone.

_"-and how is it even possible to get a crush on someone you're mad at?! I'm pretty sure that's against the rule of logic!"_

"Wash, buddy, you're on speaker phone." York said between bubbles of laughter.

_"Oh, you must think you're so hilarious, York."_

"Hey, North's laughing too."

North shot him an accusatory look.

_"Ofcourse he is, I'm friends with a bunch of assholes!"_

"Aww, come on Wash, that's -"

_"Absolutely true!"_

York's laughter rocked him backwards into the sofa, the phone tilting towards North. He took it out of York's hand.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be, Wash."

_"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

North pushed the phone away from him as he and York burst out laughing with renewed vigour.

 

At that moment, Carolina stepped in through the front door, Junior's laughter pouring into the house.

York and North shot each other a panicked look before hastily hanging up on Wash, without even saying goodbye. He'd be pissed later.

"Hi, honey!" York said, smiling widely as he got up to plant a kiss on Carolina's lips.

"Hi Uncle York! Hi Uncle North!" Junior announced as he bounded into the house. He ran straight to Sigma, who was lounging in his bed. The Bullmastiff perked up once he saw the boy, bounding up with a heavily wagging tail.

York looked up to see Tucker enter last of all, shutting the door with a clouded expression.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Tucker?"

The other man gave him a dark look before falling down onto the sofa next to North, drawing a hand across his face.

North and York shared a conspiratory look. "Bad day?"

"You have no fucking idea."

Carolina smiled at York as she hung her bag and coat up on a hook by the door. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she nodded her head towards the man collapsed on the sofa.

"Tucker here is having some problems with...what was his name? Washington?"

North shook her head in admiration of her acting skills. York merely grinned at Tucker.

"Aww, what's up? Trouble in paradise?"

"He's acting like such an asshole for no fucking reason!" Tucker exploded. The three adults held back their smirks, North turning his growing smile to Junior, who was trying to ignore his father's anger.

"Hey, Junior, want to grab something to eat? We bought peanut butter Pop Tarts."

The boy's face lit up for a moment as he nodded and ran to the kitchen, Sigma following closely on his heels. North padded leisurely after them after sending York a warning look: don't push Tucker too far.

 

Carolina walked to stand next to York, who slid down into the armchair he was standing next to. Tucker watched as Carolina settled down on the arm, her movements more graceful than her fiancé's, both of them looking comfortable while he was fuming away.

"You two don't even care, do you?!"

"Ofcourse we care, we're your friends." York said with more sympathy, but something was off. Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"You've spent too much time with Church."

Tucker spat out a short laugh before laying his head on the top of the sofa. He shut his eyes, but to his irritation, Washington's cold stare appeared behind his eyelids. His eyes snapped open again and fixed on Carolina.

"Speaking of the dickhole, when's he coming over?"

"He said half an hour, but I wouldn't trust him. He's with Tex."

"So, they back together, or what? Cause he told me she left him the day after their anniversary." Tucker said, confused.

Carolina did a one-shoulder shrug. "Apparently she came back."

They were all used to Tex's inability to settle down in one place, even Carolina, who had sworn she would rip her head off her neck the next time she came back. But now she was as cool-headed as the rest of them. Or so she lead them to believe, anyway. Maybe she was just waiting for the day her brother wasn't head over heels for the girl.

York rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever, let's talk about this Washington guy more. How was he being an asshole?"

Tucker let out a noise of irritation as his anger resurfaced. Carolina gave York a look that was both admonishing and thankful.

"Don't even get me fucking started! He acted like I'd personally fucked him over! Seriously, he would barely even look at me, and when he did, I swear he looked like he was going to punch me in the dick!"

"The way you're talking, it's like he already did."

"Yeah, you're acting pretty touchy just because a guy you barely know gave you the cold shoulder." York said. He nearly grinned when he saw Tucker's outraged eyes flicker between him and Carolina.

"I give up. I'm talking to a pair of assholes." Tucker said, almost distractedly, as he wondered whether he actually had a comeback - York had a pretty good point. Why was he acting so fucking touchy over some dude in a flower shop? If this was just curiosity, then why couldn't he stop thinking about this guy?

He better not be getting a fucking crush, or Tucker will scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. Like a lot. Sorry for the long wait. Nevertheless, I hope you like it! <3

North watched as Junior settled down on a bar stool, his legs kicking back and forth as he munched on his Pop Tart. The man poured them two glasses of Coca Cola and let Junior swallow his first bite before speaking up.

"So, what do you think about this whole thing?"

Junior took another bite, but his chewing was slower as his gaze drifted in the direction of the living room, where his father was still shouting. The boy thought for a moment before shrugging very deliberately.

"Because I think Washington's a good guy. Your Dad's going to end up okay."

Junior looked straight at him as he rolled his eyes. He was a spitting image of Tucker when he did that.

"How would you know?"

"Can you keep a secret?" North asked. He watched with satisfaction as Junior's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah." He nodded eagerly, abandoning his food as he turned to face North.

North pretended to be doubtful. "Although I don't really think I should tell you..."

"You can tell me! I swear I won't tell anyone."

North looked at Junior for a moment before pretending to decide he was trustworthy.

"Okay, but you can't tell your Dad."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Junior said, holding out his pinkie to show North that he was one hundred percent serious. North held back a fond smile as they hooked pinkies. He leaned in a conspiratorial motion, causing Junior to do the same.

"The secret is: I'm friends with Washington. We all are."

A look of pure surprise glued itself to Junior's face, the type that only children wore.

"We're arranging for your Dad and Wash to meet this Saturday at a party."

"Can I come?" Junior asked, suddenly looking a little crestfallen.

"Ofcourse you can."

The smile was back in full force. The boy giggled and clapped his hands, bouncing slightly on his seat.

"This is going to be so awesome!"

"But you can't tell your Dad." North reminded him.

Junior shook his head but the grin couldn't be wiped off his face. The boy's happiness was contagious, and North found himself grinning along as he stole the other Pop Tart.

"Hey!" Junior shouted, reaching for it. North leaned back, out of his reach, and took a bite.

"Payment for my secret." He said around the food in his mouth.

"That's not fair!"

"Ofcourse it is."

"You're almost as bad as Uncle York."

"I take offense to that!"

 

Suddenly, they both heard the front door open, and with it came Church's sharp voice.

"What's up, assholes?"

 

*

 

Washington made a noise of disgust as he threw his phone down on his bed, angrily pulling his favourite hoodie over his head. The new warmth made him feel a little better as he stomped out of his room and into the kitchen. Epsilon bounded after him, obviously with food on his mind.

"How is it that everyone I know is either an asshole or plain unhelpful?!" He shouted to the apartment.

Delta hopped up onto a counter and made a noise that sounded disapproving.

"Shut up. You don't know the day I've had." Wash shot him an irritated look before moodily picking Epsilon up. He stroked him as he leaned against the bar, ignoring the steadily growing struggles of the cat he was holding.

Theta skipped into the kitchen with all the clumsy grace of a kitten, his tail flying in both directions as he tried to regain his balance.

"Theta, tell Delta to stop judging me."

The tiny thing merely chirruped and walked to one of the food bowls.

Epsilon struggled violently in Wash's arms.

"Fine." Wash snapped as he let him go, letting him jump to the floor. He childishly crossed his arms and ignored the feeling of rejection. It wasn't as if Epsilon liked being stroked or held normally anyway, so it wasn't anything personal. Actually, the man didn't think he could remember the last time someone actually hugged him.

Washington swerved his mind back to his anger and stored that thought away for later.

"Tell me, why on Earth does a man who's married come into my store _repeatedly_ , constantly bugging me and smiling at me the way he does?!"

Epsilon began washing himself, uninterested. Delta's tail twitched. Theta gobbled his food. Wash carried on, tugging the sleeves of his hoodie over his cold hands as he threw his arms out.

"It's not even fair! He's too good looking to do that!"

Delta walked across the counter top and brushed along his out-stretched hand. Washington stroked a hand along his back, turning to look at him.

"What do you think? Do you think he's a jerk?"

Like all cat owners, Washington knew that his cats could understand him perfectly well. He wasn't crazy for talking to them. If he remembered correctly, there was an actual article somewhere that said cats had learnt to understand basic human language, they just chose to ignore us because they were assholes.

Delta's green eyes blinked at him before they were gone, directed to the food bowl, his next destination. Wash watched him go before sending the clock a lazy look.

Despite his simmering irritation, he felt indescribably comfortable standing there in his warm apartment, his socked toes curling against the tiles to the sounds of crunching cat food. Theta's quiet purring could be heard sounding for a few beats as Delta brushed past him.

Wash sighed and pursed his lips in thought.

"Do you guys wanna watch Pacific Rim tonight?"

 

*

 

They all looked up as Church entered the room, flinging his coat down onto the back of the sofa.

"There's a coat rack right there." Carolina reminded him.

"Honestly, do I look like I give a shit?"

Church flung himself down next to Tucker, immediately reaching for the remote lying on the coffee table. He looked like a child about to throw a tantrum, but then again, that was Church half the time anyway.

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?"

"Tucker, shut the fuck up before I sock you in the face."

"Let me guess, Tex?"

"Just say the word, Church." Carolina's cool voice took away Tucker's humorous approach. York rolled her eyes and turned to her brother.

"Ignore her."

"You don't need to remind me." Church shot back.

Carolina bit back what she was about to say when Junior bounded into the room, jumping down between Church and Tucker.

"Hi, Uncle Church!"

"What's up, pipsqueak?" Church hesitantly high-fived the boy. He was still unsure of how to act around Junior, but so far he'd managed not to hurt his feelings, so Tucker counted that as a win.

"I got a 10/10 on a Chemistry quiz today!"

"Nice." Church said with more enthusiasm. For some reason, Junior was always as eager to share his successes with Church as he was with Tucker. Hell, sometimes Church would even teach him some of the more basic stuff he knew from work. "Hey, Carolina, where's that beer I was promised?"

"In the fridge, like usual."

"Fine. Fuck." Church groaned and got up to go to the kitchen. They heard him say hi to North, who was fixing everyone a snack.

 

Tucker drew Junior into his lap and turned to the couple.

"She left again."

"Ofcourse she did." Carolina said at the same time that York asked how he knew.

"Oh, I know. Trust me, when you spend that long being friends with a guy, you fucking _know_."

"Dad?" Junior asked in a soft voice. Tucker angled them so they could look at each other.

"Hmm?"

"Is Uncle Church gonna be sad again?"

Junior was referring to the time two years ago when Church sort of had a mental breakdown. It was around the time when York had his car accident, so Carolina wasn't there to keep him upright, and neither was Tucker, because he'd been looking after a very sick Junior. Tex had left without a word, had disappeared for 6 months. Church had curled in on himself and refused to leave his apartment or pick up his phone. Caboose was the one who'd found him after he'd broken down his apartment door. He'd been surrounded by empty alcohol bottles, swimming in alcohol units, sweat, and his own misery.

Tucker had never seen his best friend that fragile, or his sister more frayed.

"Nah, don't worry about that. Church is a tough motherfucker." Despite the confidence in his voice, he still shot Carolina a worried look. Her eyes were trained on the wall.

"Good. Cause I don't want that to happen again."

York and Tucker locked eyes for a moment, both of them surprised at the serious tone the boy had taken up. But then again, Tucker wasn't really that surprised; he'd always know Junior was goddamn smart.

 

"Are you dickheads shit-talking again?"

And just like that, the mood was lifted. Church sat back down next to them, taking a gulp of his beer before switching onto a different channel.

"Yeah, because you're oh-so interesting." York shot back.

"You know what, you two deserve each other."

"Damn right we do." York said, his smile full of gooey love as he looked up at his fiancé. Carolina locked eyes with him for a moment, her green eyes softening.

Tucker made a sound of disgust. "Get a room."

"We have multiple rooms." Carolina said, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Tucker's just mad because he's single." Church said.

"Actually, he has his eyes on someone." Carolina's eyes glinted devilishly.

Church gaped as he turned around to face his best friend, his mind running over all the fuel he had just been given. Tucker threw up a hand.

"Wait a fucking minute -"

"Who is it?"

"He works in Project Flora." Carolina supplied.

"What's his name?"

"Mr Washington!" Junior shouted, giggling madly as Church's eyes shined brighter and brighter.

"Not you too!" Tucker whined, feeling betrayed as Junior squirmed happily in his lap.

"So, what's this Washington like? Is he hot?"

Tucker sighed and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like a confirmation.

"But Tucker fucked it up."

"We don't know that for sure." York said, sharing another look with Carolina.

It was then that Church figured out something was going on. He said nothing, only making a mental note to hound the couple about it after Tucker left.

"Tucker, are you okay? What happened to your impeccable charm?" Church smirked as Tucker shot him an offended look.

"There's nothing wrong with my charm!"

"Evidently there is."

Carolina and Church laughed together, their eyes crinkling in the exact same way. York rested his face on his fist, his face the picture of contented amusement.

 

Tucker lifted Junior off of him and stood up, flipping Church off as he did so.

"Bye assholes. We're going home."

Everyone seemed to have a reaction to that.

"What? But Dad!"

"So soon?"

"Chickening out again?"

"But you just got here! Don't be a spoilsport."

Then finally, North, quietly from the kitchen doorway: "But I made snacks."

Tucker rolled his eyes before erupting.

"I'm fucking sick of hearing about that asshole! Washington this, Washington that, I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ had a crush on him!"

There was a beat of silence.

"So you admit it." York said, sounding a little bewildered.

Then the room descended into chaos again. Tucker ignored everyone as he snatched his hoodie from the peg and walked out to the car, slamming the front door behind him.

"What an idiot, oh my God!"

Church and York couldn't stop laughing. However, North and Carolina were watching Junior carefully; the boy was staring at the front door, a worried a frown pushing his eyebrows together. North walked up to where he sat. He lowered the tray he was carrying so that Junior could see the bowls of biscuits and crisps he'd laid out.

"Don't worry. Remember what we talked about?" North smiled kindly as Junior looked up at him.

The boy nodded, filling his new smile with an Oreo.

The man looked up at Carolina, who smiled thankfully and stood up, stepping towards Junior.

"Right, your Dad's probably waiting for you. You said goodbye to Sigma yet?"

Junior shook his head and quickly darted to where the dog was lying on his bed. Carolina waited until he turned around, signalling that he was ready, then she opened the front door and walked him to the car.

Tucker was leaning against his aqua-coloured Honda, his arms crossed over his chest. Junior hopped into the car, but Carolina caught Tucker before he could escape.

"Tucker?"

"What?"

Carolina waited for the bitter expression on his face to dilute slightly.

"Junior doesn't like that you're getting mad about this."

Tucker sighed, suddenly seeming tired. "I know. But he thinks that me and this guy must be meant for each other or something."

"Maybe he's just very perceptive."

"Carolina, you and I both know this isn't some sort of fairytale bullshit."

Carolina's eyes hardened minutely.

"Tucker, do you remember how me and York met?"

"Yeah, he tells the story practically every time we go out for drinks."

"Well, he always fails to tell the part where I found twenty dollars on the floor when I finished work that day."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"If I hadn't found that twenty dollars, I wouldn't have let Connie persuade me to go out for drinks that night, so I wouldn't have walked up to the bar, right where York was sitting, to buy us all shots."

Carolina raised her eyebrows a little as she saw Tucker blink in thought. She looked back through the living room window where she saw York get up to grab the tray from North, both of them laughing at something Church said.

"You know I'm not a big believer in fate, or anything like that. But that day really proves that sometimes, there are no coincidences."

Tucker stared at the house as he thought, jangling his keys in his hand. She had a point. And she was right, she never believed in this crap. So she was being pretty fucking serious. Tucker thought back to how easily Washington and Junior got along, and how, when Tucker thought of him, he didn't think of him in terms of 'hot or not', he thought of him in terms of kind and sweet and all those other things that Donut said fifty times a day. Which concerned him, because Donut only said those about couples and baby animals.

Carolina turned back round to face him, her sharp green eyes prodding him until he sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I get it."

"Are you sure I don't have to repeat it for you?"

"And the moment's gone." Tucker rolled his eyes as he opened the car door and slipped inside.

"Bye, Aunt Carolina!" Junior shouted from inside, sending her a wave. Her smirk turned into a smile as she waved back.

Tucker shut the car door and sent her a lazy wave of his own as he switched the engine on. He pulled away from the house and into the soft urban dusk, his eyes trained on red tail-lights but his mind drifting over to those already familiar blue eyes.

Maybe he could give this a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? No, ofcourse I'm not in love with Wash. That's fucking absurd. Why would I - *trips and thousands of pictures of him flutter away in the breeze* Shit! I'm holding these for a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's been nearly a week since I updated. Sorry about that. It's currently mock week and my shit is totally not in order. Hence why I'm writing more fanfiction instead of revising. Because Tuckington will obviously save my education. Totally. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Tucker’s fingers tapped against the dark plastic of the steering wheel, nervous energy coursing through him. He bit his lip as he tried to ignore the steady passing of time. It didn’t work. He couldn’t resist another impulse to check the clock. Nine minutes left of his lunch break. Turning his head, he looked down the street again, his eyes drawn to the bright display of flowers swaying in their vases, happily breathing the fresh air.

He was fine. He could do this. All he had to do was walk in there and not blow his fuse.

Tucker drew a deep breath and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He locked his car and tried to walk casually. His feet carried him fast but his mind held him back, still clinging to the car.

He was by the store much sooner than he bargained for. He was careful to stay out of sight of the counter, leaning instead on the cheery red brick exterior of the building. He hid behind a bunch of flowers and hoped to God he looked casual and not creepy.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Taking another deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair and willed himself to calm down. He was Lavernius Tucker, for fuck’s sake, he never got this anxious about asking someone out for a date.

He plastered a smooth expression on his face as he stepped away from the bouquets and headed for the doors of the shop. If anyone asked him later, he would deny the falter in his step as he caught site of Washington through the large windows. The man had his back to him, so Tucker only saw the neat bow of his apron strings framing his hips and his muscles working under his dark grey shirt as he swept the floor. But the back of his hair was poking out in different directions, like he’d forgotten to brush it when he got up this morning, and the fresh stain on the side of his apron made him look clumsier than he probably was. Or was he clumsy at all? Tucker had no idea, but he really wanted to find out.

 

Just as he was about to push open the glass door, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Cursing, he fished it out and stepped back behind his cover.

"Yeah?" He demanded, a little impatiently. He didn't even bother to check the number.

"Is this Mr Tucker?"

Tucker frowned; he didn't recognise the voice. "Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm Dr Grey, from Armonia High School."

"Is everything okay?" Tucker's mind ground to a halt as he began power walking back to his car.

"I'm calling because Junior seems to have fallen quite ill."

"Quite ill meaning...?"

"I'm afraid he threw up in his Mathematics lesson. But he's doing much better now, he's sitting right here in my office with me."

Tucker jumped into the car, shutting the door and jamming the key into the ignition in one movement.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Wonderful. Would you like me to hand the phone to him?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Tucker waited with his foot itching to push down on the peddle. A couple of years before, he wouldn't have cared taking off while on the phone, because it was his kid, but after York's car accident everybody's attitudes had changed.

"Dad?" Junior's voice sounded over the line, weak and croaky.

"Hey, I'll be there in a flash. I'll fucking Superman my way there. You just hold on, okay?"

"I feel so sick, everything is spinning."

"I know, but you'll be home soon. We'll wrap up in your room like we used to, alright?"

"Okay."

"You're fucking awesome. I gotta go, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Dad."

"Love you too, Junior."

Tucker hung up. He threw his phone onto the passenger seat and buckled up, immediately taking off into the traffic of the street.

His mind was far from Project Flora, but if he'd just glanced at the store as he drove past, he would have seen a familiar blonde watch him leave with slumped shoulders.

 

*

 

"Goodmorning." Wash called as he walked into the shop. He sidled in behind the counter and moved to the back, where Florida was sipping his tea.

"And what a wonderful morning it is."

Washington raised a curious eyebrow as he shrugged his coat off.

"And why might that be?"

"There doesn't always have to be a reason to look forward to a day."

"I guess not." Wash tied his apron around his waist tiredly. He ignored the way Florida must have been watching him, his wooden stirring stick moving calmly in the cup.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

The steam from the older man's tea curled up and into a bush of Ruellia. They must have been delivered this morning, Wash thought, moving to take it out of its travel covers to avoid Florida's eyes.

Wash moved to the work desk and began tidying it up. He made himself busy with his job, but he knew that he couldn't work on these flowers forever, and he'd eventually have to face his boss, who was calmly finishing off his hot beverage.

 

Sighing, he gave in and turned around.

"What is it?"

Florida raised his eyebrows innocently.

"What is what?"

"I know you want to say something to me, so just say it." Washington's irritation made him roll his eyes and fix the other man with an expectant stare.

"You know me too well, Wash." Florida smiled fondly and looked down into his cup before his eyes met Washington's. "You were very angry yesterday."

"Yes I was." Washington didn't budge, but something in his expression seemed to change. Florida took that as a good sign.

"Mahatma Ghandi once said that 'anger and intolerance are the enemies of correct understanding'. Is it possible that there's been a misunderstanding between the two of you?"

"A misunderstanding about what? That he's a jerk?"

"Oh, Wash." Florida quietly laughed to himself and absent-mindedly looked out into the front of the shop. Wash followed his gaze. "Nothing is ever as simple as it seems."

Washington turned to study him, but instead of turning too, he continued to watch the cars move in the traffic outside.

"Are you still angry?"

Wash seemed to think about his words before deciding on, "A little."

"You should talk to him. I guarantee you won't regret it."

Florida drank the remainder of his tea and returned to his computer, smiling to himself when he saw Washington linger for a moment. Good. Maybe he'd understand and do something about it. Still smiling, he opened Internet Explorer and prepared to wait out both the technology and his colleague.

 

Washington had spent the first couple of hours of his shift thinking about what Florida had said. If he'd had his way, he would have distracted himself with his work, but there arose a problem: he had nothing to do. There were no customers, all the flowers had been attended to, and all the orders had been filled. He could have cried from joy when a couple and their kid came in at around 12 (it was perfect; the kid had even knocked a vase over, giving him something to do), except their boy reminded him of Junior. And so the cycle had started again.

Gritting his teeth, Wash worked to mop up the water covering the floor, sweeping up the fallen petals on his way. His thoughts kept returning to Tucker. Always to Tucker. Florida was right, they needed to talk, even if it was to confirm that Tucker was a jerk. But somehow, a tiny voice in the back of his mind called bullshit at that.

 

Sighing, he looked up from the floor and at the clock on the wall. About 3 more hours. After that, Connie would come and help him out for the inevitable Friday afternoon buzz. She'd surely -

Washington's head snapped round at the dark blur he saw by the door. Was he hallucinating, or did he really see Tucker? His hands tightened around the mop handle.

After waiting for the man to reappear, his breath frozen in his chest, Wash eventually concluded that he must be going insane.

He shook his head and loosened his grip again. He was being an idiot. But his gaze returned to the doors again, the insistent voice in his head winning him over. Funnily enough, it was the same voice that had been declaring bullshit just a minute ago.

He crossed the store hesitantly, still clutching the mop. His movements were hesitant as he peered outside. Washington couldn't help the small, disappointed sigh that escaped him when the street was empty. To be honest, he was a little surprised that he'd had that much hope to begin with.

However, that hope pushed him to nudge open the heavy glass door, his fingers nervously circling the cold metal handle. Then his eyes found him. He was there. He was there, Wash wasn't going crazy. But instead of walking towards Project Flora, he was walking away, his strides large and hurried as he practically ran to his car.

The cold wind hit Washington's cheek, feeling harsh as it tussled his hair and blew through his shirt. He watched Tucker dive into his car and drive off without a glance towards him or the shop. Washington probably should have shouted his name, or tried to catch his attention.

He should have, but he didn't.

 

*

 

"Hey, Dad's here." Tucker said softly. He pressed a cool hand to Junior's forehead, and Junior weakly shoved into the colder touch.

"It's only a light fever, it should go down by tomorrow."

Tucker turned to fix Dr Grey with a short-tempered glare.

"I know how to deal with a fever, thanks."

The woman looked slightly confused for a second, her head tilting slightly to the side, before she seemed to make sense of something. She blinked and nodded in thought. Tucker ignored her and turned back to Junior, handing him the glass of water that had been set next to him on her desk.

"You're unsatisfied with how the school is handling Junior's social anxiety."

"No shit." Tucker snapped. He turned to fix her with another glare. "This is the first time I've ever had a phone call from the nurse's office."

"That's not my fault; this is my first day working here. Believe me, I would have called you immediately."

Tucker turned back to Junior and took the glass from him.

"And I'm not a nurse, I'm a doctor. I didn't earn that PhD for fun, thank you very much." Her sarcasm was light and she wore smile, but Tucker could tell she had balls.

He straightened up, but kept a hand resting on top of Junior's head.

"So I take it someone will actually keep an eye out for him now?"

"Ofcourse. You have my word."

She turned her smile to Junior, whose weak smile made Tucker's heart wobble in his chest. Dr Grey winked at the boy before opening the office door for the pair.

"It's about fucking time the school hired someone capable." Tucker said to her as he lead Junior out of the room.

"Thank you. I do my best." This elicited another weak smile from Junior. "Drive safe."

The door closed on her wave. Tucker carefully helped a shaky-legged Junior out to the car, strapping him in gently.

"You like her?" Tucker asked him as he started the engine. Junior blinked.

"Dr Grey?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. She's nice."

Tucker pulled into the midday traffic. His voice was light as he replied, "Then she's alright in my books."

To be honest, he was just relieved there was somebody at that school that could look after Junior when he wasn't there. It was a bonus that it was the school nurse. Or doctor, whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading early because I'm super happy I finished mock week! Yay! Now for...revising...for actual exams this time.  
> But in the mean time, fanfiction!  
> <3

"Hey, Simmons? Could I ask you a favour?" Tucker's voice was quiet as he talked into the phone. He was standing outside Junior's bedroom, occasionally looking back in to check on the sleeping boy.

_"Uh - if you've got another weird rash or something I'm not -"_

"Jesus Christ, no!" He hissed into the phone.

_"Good because I'm not doing that shit again."_

"You should count yourself lucky. The ladies line up to see this specimen."

_"Yeah, right. As if they - Grif! I was watching that!"_

Tucker rolled his eyes.

 _"Nobody wants to watch your stupid nerd shows!"_ That was Grif.

"Trouble in paradise?"Tucker asked Simmons, who let out an exasperated sigh.

_"Why does everyone think - you know what, I'm not even going to get into that. What favour did you want?"_

"I was wondering if you could come over and look after Junior for a half hour or so. I have to go grocery shopping."

Simmons sighed quietly.

"Look asshole, I know you're busy pretending you're not married to Grif, but Junior's sick, and I need to buy some shit."

_"Can't we just go shopping for you?"_

"Do you know how to make Junior's favourite chicken soup that he has every time he's sick?" Tucker waited, getting more smug as the silence grew.

 _"No."_ Simmons ground out.

Grif snatched the phone away. _"Wait, Simmons is actually admitting he's wrong? I want in on this."_

_"Grif! Give that back!"_

_"Or what?"_

_"You know I'm taller than you. Now you're just being immature."_

A series of shuffling sounds filled the phone's microphone. The voices on the other line came muffled,

_"Come and get it, asshole!"_

_"Grif, that's fucking disgusting!"_

"If you just did what I think you did, Simmons is right."

_"Tucker stop talking in my pants! It's weird!"_

_"That's it. I'm buying a new phone."_

"Get here in twenty minutes, or I'll send Donut to get you guys."

_"Oh, shit. You're an asshole."_

_"Better get your shoes on, Grif. And get my phone out of your fucking underwear."_

_"Come and get it."_

Tucker could practically see Simmons turn red and sputter something, maybe pointedly looking at Grif's crotch. He held back a laugh.

"I'm gonna hang up and save you some dignity. Good luck, Simmons."

 

Tucker ended the call and tiptoed back into Junior's bedroom.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he honestly loved spending time in here. It was full of toys, the room was space-themed, and the carpet was the softest thing he'd ever touched. That's why he'd bought it in the first place. Junior deserved the best.

Now, the room was shrouded in darkness, the kind of darkness that embraced you and hummed against your skin. The TV was muted over The Simpsons, and the glow of a small lamp by the door was the only other source of light.

Tucker slowly sat down next to Junior's sleeping form. He placed a hand on his small forehead and was pleased to note that the temperature had gone down significantly.

Sighing, he lay down next to the piled up duvet shell that his son was sleeping under. His eyes found the glow-in-the-dark stickers they'd stuck up on the ceiling last Christmas. No, not last Christmas, the one before that. Tucker frowned. Had it really been that long?

Tucker found that if he squinted, a giant shooting star turned into a bunch of flowers. His failed attempt at asking Wash out rang through his mind and he silently cringed and looked away at the TV. Man, that was embarrassing. Tucker was seriously losing his game. In his defence, he'd had to pick Junior up.

But he really took too long walking from his car to that shop. There was no excuse for that, nor was there any excuse for the sweat that began to gather in his palms just at the thought of trying that again. God fucking damnit.

 

*

 

"Anything else?"

Wash looked at the list on the counter, feeling more and more like he was being conned.

"Oh, could you get me that lovely herbal tea you found me last time?" Florida asked, his head perking up from behind a bunch of Rhododendrons.

"I doubt I could get that there. I happened to step into a Chinese medicinal store on the way home when I bought that for you."

Florida frowned. "Oh. That's alright then."

"Hey, I just remembered, can you get me some waffles?"

Wash shot Connie an irritated look.

"But I'm already getting you," Wash picked up the list and began reading aloud. "marshmallows, caramelised popcorn, Dr Pepper, Nutella, and a fucking _Nerf gun_."

Connie shrugged and sent him a smirk. "Hey, you offered to buy us lunch."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise a toy gun was essential for lunch."

"Okay, you got me, that's for later."

Wash gritted his teeth and shoved the list into his pocket. Connie laughed into her sleeve while Florida shook his head in a disapproving, 'Oh you crazy kids' way. He did that sometimes. Washington ignored both of them as he took his keys out his pocket and slipped his apron over his head.

"Got your car today?"

"Yeah, I was planning on going grocery shopping today anyway. You two just happen to be pushy."

"Once again, you offered."

"Only because _you_ were passive aggressively complaining about having had no lunch." Wash countered, chucking his apron at the girl. She ducked and it landed on a shelf behind her.

"Throwing things at a poor girl weak with hunger? Where are your manners?"

"Jerk." Wash snatched the list off the counter but shot Connie a smile anyway. "I'll be back in twenty."

"Be careful out there!" Florida shouted from somewhere in the back of the store.

"I will!" Wash shouted back before turning and walking out into the sunshine.

 

*

 

Tucker sighed with relief when he'd put the last ingredient in his arms (because fuck using a basket, he was in a hurry). He hurried to the self checkouts but on the way past he spotted the pastry aisle. His mind turned to Grif, who had probably eaten everything sweet that Tucker had in his cupboards. Rolling his eyes, he stepped into the aisle and grabbed a pack of donuts from the side. And some Nutella, because who knew what Junior might crave when he got better.

He squeezed past the guy who was standing infront of the waffles and grabbed the largest jar there was. He would make sure to hide it from Grif, though. As he moved away, he felt a packet of something slip out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Fuck." He groaned, bending to pick it up.

But a hand was already there, bringing it up to him. Tucker's eyes found the face belonging to it and froze.

"Umm..." Washington's eyes widened.

Tucker swallowed away the sudden lump in his throat and smiled.

"Thanks." He took the carrots from Washington's still outstretched hand and balanced them on top of the donuts. Wash saw, and some of the nervousness escaped his face as he smiled back in confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what baskets are for?"

"I'm kinda in a hurry, I thought it would be easier." Tucker tried to rearrange his arm but it only jostled the items further. He caught the celery just in time.

"Thought being the key word."

"Yeah, okay, I was wrong, we get it." Tucker rolled his eyes, but relief sang through him as Washington smiled. Tucker's spare hand found its way to the back of his neck. "So...you're not mad at me anymore?"

Washington's eyes gravitated towards his shoes. "No, I'm...look, Tucker, I..."

"Wash, shut the fuck up. Apology accepted."

Those familiar eyes met his, and Tucker swore his heart fluttered in his chest when that smile turned into something softer.

"Anyway, umm..." Tucker cleared his throat.  "Anyway, I gotta go, Junior's sick, so..." He awkwardly motioned towards the checkouts.

"Junior's sick? Is it bad?" Wash asked, concern pouring into his expression. It made Tucker's side-step slide to a halt on the floor.

"He was sick in school today, I had to go get him in my lunch break...shit, I gotta call Carolina, too. Fuck. Look, Wash, I really gotta run."

 "Ofcourse. Tell Junior I said get well soon."

"Will do. See you...when I see you, I guess." Tucker said, doubt tingeing his voice.

"See me when you see me." Washington's lips quirked up in an amused smile.

 

Tucker smiled back before practically running to the self checkout, desperate to get out of there, desperate to get back home before Grif broke something expensive or Simmons messed with his laptop. And what if a part of him wanted away from the first person who'd managed to spark his interest in fuck knows how long? Yeah, it was better to focus on Junior and Grif guzzling down sweets from his secret stash. At least that didn't feel like someone had stuck a defibrillator to his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I show my absence of cooking skills. Seriously, I had no idea what I was doing. Don't hate me.

"Tucker. How nice of you to call."

Tucker shifted his weight onto his other foot uncomfortably.

"Look, before you tear me a new asshole, at least hear me out."

"I'm listening." Her voice carried a million different threats. Tucker mainly focused on the one about his job security.

"So I was out on lunch break, and I got this call from Junior's school saying he'd thrown up and he was sick as shit. So I had to go get him, right? Because that's what parents do." Tucker said as he cradled his phone between his ear and his shoulder, his hands preoccupied with chopping the celery into small, even pieces.

"Is Junior okay?" Carolina's voice softened, but not so far as to let Tucker out of the shit he was swimming in.

"Yeah, his fever's gone down as far as I can tell, but you know how these things are. It might take a couple of days."

"How's his appetite?"

"Grif and Simmons tell me he's starting to get hungry, so I'm making him some chicken soup."

"You left him alone with Grif and Simmons?"

"Don't judge me, they're the only ones who aren't working."

"May I remind you that _you_ should be working?"

"I know, I'm not fucking stupid." Tucker rolled his eyes as he reached over to stir the pasta, making sure it didn't stick. Alphabet pasta. Junior always thought it tasted better.

"Then you know I can't keep you out of trouble forever. The next time this happens, you need to call me right away."

"Got it." Tucker put the lid back on and moved to the counter, where the carrots still sat in their package.

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a crooked smile as he tore the plastic open.

"Guess who I saw in the pastry aisle?"

Carolina sighed. "Who?"

"Wash. And he didn't yell at me this time."

That seemed to catch her attention. "Really? Did you fuck it up again?"

"No!" Tucker half-shouted, outraged. He stopped to think as he washed the carrots. "Wait, maybe. I couldn't actually talk to him because I had to get back."

"Right. Tucker, do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Uh..." Tucker heard her sigh as he shut the tap off.

"There are no coincidences."

This actually made him stop, his hands full of dripping carrots as he stared at the wall.

"Holy shit."

Carolina almost laughed at that.

"Get back to cooking before you burn something."

She hung up and left him standing there, water dripping onto the tiled floor.

 

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you shit your pants." Grif said, ducking his head into the kitchen.

"You know what? I might have." Tucker said, seeming to shake himself into the present. He dumped the carrots onto the counter and removed his phone from the crook of his neck. Grif's eyebrows threaded together.

"Vegetables? Gross."

"You could do with some nutrition in that fat ass of yours!" Simmons yelled from the living room. Tucker heard Junior's croaky giggle and smiled as he dumped all the ingredients into the soup.

"You're a fucking liar, you love this fat ass." Grif returned, ducking into a cupboard and pulling out some Skittles.

"You keep telling yourself that!"

"Alright, we don't need another lover's quarrel." Tucker said, holding back a laugh as Simmons sputtered something from the next room.

"Oh, believe me, if me and Simmons were fucking you'd know." Grif said. When Tucker turned to raise an eyebrow at him, Grif simply turned and walked out, throwing a Skittle in his mouth as he did so. As always, he missed.

"Oh, believe _me_ , everyone already knows." He stopped and watched the Skittle spin to a stop on the floor. "Can you pick your shit up?"

"Nope."

"You do realise someone could slip and fall? Specifically a child who’s wearing ridiculous socks that could slip easily anyway?"

"Holy shit, Tucker, you’re beginning to sound like a suburban mom. It’s freaking me out." Grif sent Junior a terrified expression. The boy laughed and Grif pretended not to notice the fond expression on Simmons’ face.

"Shut the fuck up. I’m way better than Mrs Mini Van next door."

"Better be careful, don’t let her hear that. You might be the topic of conversation at the next community meeting."

Tucker laughed. "What the fuck is a community meeting?"

"Ask Simmons."

Tucker set the timer and walked into the living room, sending Grif and Simmons a dubious look. Simmons just stared at the wall, overly dramatic, the movement deliberate to entice a laugh from Junior.

"You don’t know the things I’ve seen, Tucker." He said in a low voice.

There it was. Junior’s laugh rang out over the Adventure Time episode playing on the TV infront of them. Grif put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

"It’s okay, Simmons. It’s all in the past."

"What the fuck is going on?" Tucker asked, internally thinking _‘Not married, my ass’_.

"Simmons used to live in golden suburbia. You know, white picket fence, Girl Scout cookies, lemonade stands. All that bullshit."

"No way. If that’s true, he would have actually had to have friends." Tucker said, making sure to keep his tone teasing. Sometimes Simmons got touchy about his childhood if anyone but Grif went near it.

"Believe me, it’s true. The guy has a fucking vegetable garden."

Simmons broke his farce and turned round to shout at the man next to him. "You’ll be glad when spring comes and we’ll have fresh, organic greens!"

"You sound like Doc. Are you okay, dude?" Tucker asked. He turned to peek at the dinner, but nothing was boiling over or on fire, so he figured it was fine. He turned back round to find Simmons shooting him a glare, and Grif laughing.

"Simmons got dragged along to a healthy lifestyle workshop last week." Grif managed, still laughing as he remembered.

"Shut the fuck up. Maybe you could learn something."

"Learn? That takes effort. No thanks."

Simmons crossed his arms and sighed sharply, muttering to himself as he turned to watch Adventure Time. Junior giggled from behind his duvet and shot his father a look. Tucker raised his eyebrows at him and exaggerated rolling his eyes. The boy laughed and sunk further into his corner of the sofa.

Tucker smiled. Nothing could ever beat making Junior laugh. Even Grif and Simmons had figured that out a while ago.

Tucker went to check on the food. As he turned, however, he saw Grif smile gently and nudge Simmons with his foot, thinking that no one was looking. Simmons smiled back.

"Get your feet off me, they smell fucking disgusting."

“Well, if _someone_ hadn’t forgotten to do the laundry, I wouldn’t be wearing these.”

"I didn’t forget! I had an essay to write!"

Tucker heard Grif snort. "Nerd."

 

Tucker walked over to their dinner and glanced at the timer as he stirred the pasta. Yeah, a minute more wouldn’t hurt. The soup was fine, though, so he turned the gas to the lowest setting and moved to switch the timer off. As he did so, he saw his phone's screen light up as it vibrated on the counter. He reached out a hand and picked it up.

It was York. Obviously. Who else texted so obsessively?

               _Poor Junior. Give him a big ol' kiss from Uncle York <3_

Tucker snorted and flipped his body so that he could lean back against the counter as he typed out a reply.

               _Fucking gross. He'll catch your cooties._

Then, as an after-thought:

               _What the fuck do you want?_

Because Tucker knew that whenever York texted him, it was always because he needed something. It's not like the guy didn't care about Junior, but if he was really concerned, he would have called.

York texted back a second later.

               _Okay, you caught me. Can you still come to the party tomorrow?_

Tucker's laugh was short-lived.

               _There's a fucking party?_

Looking up, Tucker frowned. "Is there a party tomorrow?" He raised his voice so that he could be heard in the living room.

"Yeah, York organised something. Don't you remember?" It was Simmons who answered.

"No?" Tucker answered doubtfully. His phone buzzed in his hand.

               _Tucker, don't tell me you've already forgotten! You promised you'd come!_

"Dad we have to go!" Junior croaked up, suddenly sitting up and turning to his father with wide eyes. Tucker eyed him through the doorway.

"Woah, not so fast, kiddo. You threw up a couple of hours ago, remember?"

"But Dad! We have to!" Junior's voice strained over his sore throat and Tucker walked into the living room in an effort to get him to quiet down.

"Don't shout or you'll mess your throat up."

His phone buzzed again.

               _You better not be backing out_

Tucker sighed and looked at Junior, coming to stand above him so he could ruffle his hair.

"Would it be so bad if we didn't go?"

"Yes!" Junior's eyes were wide and desperate. One of his hands weakly slapped the sofa in emphasis.

"I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Grif piped up, speaking around the Skittles in his mouth. Simmons quietly admonished him for speaking with his mouth full. Like usual, he got ignored.

"Grif, stay the fuck out of this."

Junior tugged on his shirt. "Dad...please can we go?"

Tucker stared down at his son, those goddamn puppy-dog eyes boring into him like knives. He chose to ignore why Junior was suddenly so eager to go to a party. Parties had people. Junior wasn't so good in those situations.

"Please."

Tucker sighed. "Fine."

Junior cheered, throwing his arms around Tucker's waist, attempting to pull him in for a hug. Tucker moved closer and hugged him back.

"But only if you're better in the morning."

Junior nodded against his stomach before lifting his head to shoot him a dazzling grin.

"Thanks Dad!"

Tucker smiled down at him. Then he heard the quiet hissing sound from the kitchen that was no doubt the pasta boiling over.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Tucker-central, but hopefully you guys don't mind. Next chapter is Saturday, and you know what that means...party time!   
> Thank you for reading! <3


	11. Chapter 11

For once in his life, Tucker was the one being woken up by Junior.

"Dad! We're gonna be late! Come on!"

Tucker groaned and sat up in bed, stifling a yawn as he frowned at his son, then at his phone. They still had plenty of time to get ready. Junior obviously paid no attention, because he grinned as he flopped down next to Tucker.

"Junior..."

"Dad, we gotta go!" Junior said, bouncing a little as he sat. His hair flopped up and down and his pyjama bottoms were twisted round his hips. They always ended up that way when he'd been tossing too much in his sleep.

"How'd you sleep? Still feel sick?"

"Nope, I'm all better. Come on, Dad!" He tugged weakly on Tucker's wrist.

"Junior, we have three hours until we need to be there."

Junior shrugged, still grinning and still bouncing. Tucker gave him a pointed look.

"It doesn't take us three hours to get ready."

"It might..." Junior seems to deflate a little. Tucker could feel the imminent puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Tucker yawned as he threw the covers off, but inside he was smiling as Junior let out a loud 'whoop' and jumped off the bed.

The boy bounced on his toes by the door, doing something that looked vaguely like a dance. Vaguely. If Junior wasn't giggling like that, he would have been concerned. Tucker stretched and padded across the room to ruffle his kid's hair.

"What d'you want for breakfast?"

"Ice cream!"

"Fuck no. You're getting some actual nutrition in you today." Tucker said as he walked into the kitchen. Junior trailed behind him, bouncing all the while.

"But I'm feeling better now!"

"No. We're having omelettes."

"Fine." Junior mumbled, his mouth momentarily pulling down in one corner. He slid onto a stool by the island and swung his feet as he watched Tucker gather the ingredients together.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have ice cream after?"

 

*

 

"I'm telling you, this is really cool."

"Sure it is." York's voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned to shoot Wash a _look._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Washington paused from making the sandwiches while he watched York.

"You're becoming a crazy cat lady." North supplied.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"It's not my fault you guys can't appreciate science."

"Science?" York asked, a laugh in his voice as he mixed the batter for the brownies him and North were making. They'd assigned Wash to the sandwiches because it was a well-known fact that he didn't have a great track record with ovens.

"Yes, science, York."

Carolina entered the room, carrying four twelve-packs of beer without breaking a sweat. She loaded them into the fridge and shot the rest of them a sceptical look.

"What's this about science?"

"Wash was getting excited because some 'scientists'", here York dropped the wooden spoon to make quote marks with his fingers, "made music for cats."

Wash rolled his eyes at the look Carolina gave him.

"It's a big deal! They've conducted species-orientated research that's produced music specifically for cats, something that they can actually enjoy."

"Does it actually work?" Carolina shut the fridge door and moved to grab a carrot stick from infront of Wash.

"Yeah. I played the songs to the cats last night, and Theta really enjoyed it. One of them actually managed to calm Epsilon down, too."

Carolina raised her eyebrows in mock appreciation as she chewed. York stepped towards them to peck her on the cheek before shaking his head at Wash.

"I still don't think it's actual science."

"Nobody appreciates my news!" Wash shouted, angrily chopping up a cucumber.

"Aww, poor Wash." Carolina said before strolling back out of the kitchen, no doubt to unload the rest of the shopping. York chuckled at her sarcasm before turning back around to the batter.

"You two deserve each other." Wash muttered. North outright laughed at that, and York shot them both an outraged look.

"You're assholes."

Wash raised an eyebrow. "Like you're one to talk."

"Alright, that's it."

 

Wash and North looked up at the dangerous tone tinting York's voice, just in time to see him fling some batter off the spoon he was holding. The mixture was aimed directly at Washington.

"Shit!" He ducked and it splattered on the wall behind him.

Suddenly, North's laughter cut off with another wet slap. Wash raised his head to see batter clinging to his chest.

"York..." North warned, his hand holding up an icing tube in warning.

"North." York grinned lopsidedly, getting more ammo onto his spoon.

Washington took this opportunity to grab the bowl of tuna on the side, spooning some out as he carefully ducked above the table. York was still focused on North, who was now brandishing two icing tubes. He sharply flung the tuna off the spoon, right at York.

"What the hell was -" York stopped for a moment, dipping a finger in the food on his shoulder to taste it before shooting Washington a deadly look. "I'm going to smell like fish, you bastard!"

More batter, but it caught Washington on the cheek this time because he was too busy laughing. North took advantage of York's lack of focus by shooting a stream of purple icing out of its tube. York shrieked as it hit him on the neck.

"You scream, I scream, we all scream for-" North's dry taunting was cut off by a piece of diced cheese hitting him square on the forehead, courtesy of Wash.

North slowly turned to face him as his hand reached behind him to replace an icing tube with something else. York cackled.

"Wash, you've awoken the beast!"

North hurled a bunch of icing decorations at Wash. He tried to dodge them but he failed, and he let out a noise of pain as all of them hit him in the face.

"You could have taken out an eye!" He protested, hastily grabbing ingredients from the table infront of him.

York grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Suddenly the kitchen was in a flour storm. Wash coughed and looked up at York, whose laughter was abruptly cut off as he was pelted by sugar pearls.

"Hey! Those hurt!" York shouted, but he was still grinning as he caught one and chewed it.

Wash took this opportunity to hurl a handful of celery in both directions before ducking under the table immediately afterwards. He heard York's scream and the wet splatter of more mixture. North was smarter. All Wash saw was North's smirk before he darted away from the icing coming at him from under the table.

"That's cheating!"

"Cry me a river."

 

"What the hell is going on here?!"

They all froze at the sound of Carolina's shout.

"Wash, get out from under the table."

Washington slowly stood up, not meeting her eyes as he brushed down his shirt.

"Were you three having a food fight an hour before our guests arrive?" She asked, her expression equal parts furious and perplexed as she stood there laden down with shopping.

York was the first to move. "We'll clear this up, don't worry."

"Yeah, you better." Carolina dumped the bags down by the fridge and marched out.

"Love you, babe." York called after her, wincing when she didn't reply right away. He glanced at North and Wash somewhat worriedly.

"Love you too, York." Came Carolina's voice from the hallway.

York's smile returned to his face, but it was softer this time. He began to sweep up the remains of the flour with his hands.

"Come on, guys. Better move it before she gets back."

Washington let out a laboured sigh as he tried getting the batter off his cheek, grimacing as it smeared over his skin.

North laughed. "You look like you need a shower."

"Not before he finishes the sandwiches. Carolina will have his balls if they're not ready on time."

Ruffling his hair, Wash watched the flour reluctantly come out of it. There was more than he would have liked. Coughing, he tried waving the small cloud away.

"Yeah, I might need that shower."

 

*

 

"You think we should head out soon?" Tucker asked from around his chewing gum.

Junior glanced at the clock. "It takes like fifteen minutes to get there, right?"

"Yeah. But that's if the traffic is light."

"We should go now. Just to be safe."

"Won't we be nearly half an hour early?" Tucker turned to the kid next to him, who was looking right back at him. Junior shrugged very deliberately.

Over the course of the morning Tucker had gotten increasingly suspicious as to why  Junior was so eager to go. Plus, he'd hardly eaten any of his breakfast. That was weird because he loved breakfast. Tucker would know, because Junior would make a point of telling him so every time they woke up too late to have any.  So Tucker had come to two conclusions: either someone was going to play a prank on him today, or Junior knew North was baking something fucking delicious.

"Sure. Why not." Tucker switched the TV off and watched as Junior hopped up, running to get his shoes on.

Yeah, something was definitely off.

Tucker threw the remote down on the couch and got up, taking his time as he walked to the coat rack and toed his trainers on. Junior bounced on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets. Tucker looked him over.

"Got your jacket?"

"Oh!" Junior ran to his room.

Tucker rolled his eyes as he got his keys from the side, listening to Junior's footsteps first receding, then approaching. The boy appeared tugging his jacket on, smiling.

"Let's go, Dad."

"Cool. Let's go."

 

All throughout the car journey, Tucker kept an eye on Junior. It wasn't like he was being creepy or he was really worried or anything, but he felt like the kid knew something he didn't, which, considering he was his Dad, wasn't such good news. It felt like he was about to have the rug pulled out from under him. And if this was a prank, it might not even be figuratively speaking.

They stopped at a traffic light and Tucker turned to face him. Junior looked up, the picture of innocence.

"Junior, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about." Junior's eyes widened before he could stop them. The boy turned to look at the road.

"Junior..." Tucker warned. Junior glanced at him once before turning back to the road. "If York has got you in another fucking prank, I swear to God."

"No!" Junior shook his head, his expression desperate. Then he frowned. "I don't think it's a prank. Not really. But you're not supposed to know."

Tucker sighed and watched the light turn to amber.

"I'm fucked."

Green. He took off, shaking his head slightly as he turned onto York and Carolina's road. He glanced at Junior again, who had his eyes closed. When Tucker glanced again, he saw that his hands were gripping the sides of his seat.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." With a visible effort, Junior opened his eyes and nodded. When Tucker stopped at a crossing he finally relaxed.

"You don't look fine."

"How much longer until we get there?" Junior asked as the car started moving again. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Not much further. Wait, are you gonna barf?" Tucker shot him a panicked look before speeding up a little. He wasn't going to be cleaning puke out of his car for the next two weeks. He grimaced when he imagined how it would smell when the sun -

"Dad." Junior warned, his face blanching.

"Shit. Nearly there. Hang on." Tucker spotted the house and he sped up before slowly pulling into the drive, making sure not to jerk the vehicle too much.

Junior dashed out of the car before the engine was even off. Tucker switched it off and ran after him, hastily locking the car before running in through the open front door.

"Fuck. Hi York." Tucker said to the slightly bewildered man in the kitchen. He shot him a wave before dashing after Junior to the bathroom. He took the stairs two at a time, wincing when he heard the poor kid throwing up his guts.

However, he stopped short when he reached the landing. The bathroom door had been thrown open. Junior was in there, bending over the toilet rim, coughing and spluttering. But that's not what stopped him.

What stopped him was the sight of Washington with dripping wet hair, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, looking slightly terrified and very hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Washington demanded, the grip on his towel tightening.

Tucker gaped. Holy fucking shit Wash was _seriously hot_. Fresh from the shower, droplets of water still painted his skin, which was either red from the hot water or from embarrassment. And by God was he toned. York obviously dragged him along to his gym sessions. Tucker silently made a memo to thank him later. He barely stopped his chewing gum from falling out of his mouth.

Junior let out another pained noise, accompanied by the slosh of liquid. It jolted Tucker back to reality.

"Junior, you okay, kiddo?" Tucker said, his eyes never leaving Wash.

"No!" Junior croaked into the toilet bowl.

Wash shifted uncomfortably under Tucker's eyes. "Would you quit staring at me like that?"

"Umm...sorry." Tucker blinked and looked away, switching his weight from one foot to the other.

"Also, I'm going to ask you again, what the hell are you doing here?"

Tucker looked up again. Wash was slightly less panicked this time, but still plenty shocked. Fuck, he wasn't the only one.

"The party? What the fuck are _you_ doing here? Did you just feel like taking a shower in some random guy's house?" Tucker countered, still trying to get his feet back under him. It was kind of hard when Washington was still shirtless.

"Yes, Tucker, that's exactly how I spend my Saturdays." Wash deadpanned.

"No need to be a little bitch about it." Tucker rolled his eyes but goddamn was he loving the sarcasm. Apparently there was a lot about Wash that he didn't know. Surprise, surprise.

Tucker stepped through the doorway and knelt down beside Junior, pulling his hair back from his face. He grimaced when he smelled the puke. Flushing the toilet, Tucker sat down and leaned against the wall, helping Junior sit back against his stomach.

Washington watched them, somehow looking both concerned and embarrassed.

"I take it he's still sick."

"Yeah, no shit." Tucker tore his eyes away from the blonde and put his hand to Junior's forehead. His fever was probably coming back. Tucker turned his head, trying to find something to wipe Junior's mouth with.

Wash seemed to read his mind somehow, because he was immediately holding out a box of tissues. Tucker nodded a thanks and tried not to let his eyes wander. And holy shit, did he smell good.

"So, how do you know York and Carolina, anyway?" He asked, trying to keep a casual air as he was cleaning Junior up. The boy blinked lazily, all his previous energy gone.

"We went to school together." Washington said, but he suddenly stopped as he seemed to realise something.

Tucker glanced up at him and saw his face harden.

 

"Goddamn it, York."

"What did he do?"

"All of them knew all along." Washington's voice was filled with quiet frustration.

"Knew what?" Tucker frowned and looked up at him properly. He tried to focus on his face and not his still unclothed torso. Seriously, that needed to be fixed. "Hey, would you mind -"

"York!" Wash suddenly shouted, his voice raising in pitch as he stepped out onto the landing. "I know you're listening, you son of a bitch!"

Tucker peered past Washington's (nice) legs to the stairs, where he heard footsteps.

"Don't run from me!" Wash took off after him, keeping a steel grip on his towel as he ran.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Tucker shouted after them. Junior shifted in his lap, turning around to face him. He looked tired.

"Dad..."

"Sorry, kiddo, didn't mean to shout in your ear like that." Tucker stroked his hair back from his face, still trying to figure out what was going on.

York's voice drifted up from downstairs. "Wash, calm down for a -"

"Calm down?!" Wash screeched back at him.

"Oh my God, the guys are going to kill me! I'm in so much shit."

"I don't think it's the guys you should be worried about right now."

Tucker strained his ears, trying to figure out why it was suddenly silent. Then he heard the squeak of a chair against the wooden floor and suddenly they were off again.

Junior tugged on his shirt. "Dad."

"What's up? You gonna throw up again?" Tucker replied, slightly distracted. He turned back to his son and tried to ignore the chaos downstairs.

"It's gone all wrong, but this was the thing."

"What thing?"

"The prank but not-prank thing." Junior mumbled as he pressed his face against his Dad's shoulder.

A weight dropped in Tucker's stomach.

"Hey, Junior, can you hang on for a sec?"

"Am I in trouble?" Junior's eyes widened as Tucker scooted out from under him, making sure not to jostle him too much.

"Ofcourse not, don't worry. I just have to go talk to Uncle York, okay?"

"Okay."

Tucker pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead before straightening up and marching out of the room, his blood racing as he descended the stairs.

 

Downstairs it was somehow both worse and better than he'd expected. Better, because Wash was still semi-clothed while he was chasing York around the living room with a dish towel in his hand. Worse because York was still alive.

"York, I swear to fucking God I will crush your dick with a fucking meat cleaver!" Tucker screamed.

The two men stopped for a moment.

York smiled nervously. "Hi, Tucker."

"You dick!" Tucker sprang after him and everything tipped into anarchy again. Sprinting past the couch, he grabbed one of York's nice, decorative cushions and sent it flying towards his face. It missed. Narrowly.

York backed away from the both of them. "Tucker, Wash, we should talk about this."

Wash smirked. "You're right. We should." Suddenly the dish towel was hitting York square in the face.

"Nice one, dude." Tucker laughed. He sent Wash a smile before sending another cushion in York's direction. They watched York dodge it and let it fly into the kitchen sink. Washington smiled back.

"I would have said the same to you, but..."

"Alright, don't be an asshole."

"See, you two are getting along just fine!" York gave them both a thumbs up as he disappeared round the corner and into the kitchen. Tucker and Wash took off after him, the blonde grabbing another cushion and Tucker opting for one of the magazines on the coffee table.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to why you let me suffer all through this week?" Wash asked York. He stepped into the kitchen, light on his feet, while Tucker tried to circle through the dining room to the kitchen.

"Look, it wasn't just me who -"

"Yes, but you're the one who's here. So. Explain."

Tucker listened as he tiptoed through the dining room, past the giant table and the large glass doors looking out onto the garden. He ducked behind a house plant. From there, he could see York retreating in his direction, while Washington advanced on him.

"Well, we thought since you guys already like each other, we may as well spice it up a little." York grabbed a dish towel of his own as he saw Washington's eyes narrow.

" _Spice it up a little?_ You let me think he was married!"

Tucker slowly shook his head. Fuck no, he wasn't married. Did he look like he was married? He was barely keeping his life together. That thought was interrupted by the flash of Washington's eyes in his direction and a subtle nod.

Tucker grinned; this guy knew what he was doing.

"Okay, so that was kinda cruel, but it could have been worse." York continued to run his mouth, but thankfully he wasn't paying attention to where he was heading.

Tucker stepped out from behind the plant and raised his arm, ready to throw. He watched as Wash laughed sarcastically and nodded at York.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure it could have been a lot worse."

Washington stepped into the sunshine and the sight almost took Tucker's breath away. The way he moved, so carefully. The way the golden light set fire to his eyes, burning them into Tucker's memory forever. The way his laugh, however dry and sarcastic, settled in his chest and -

"Tucker, now!"

At Washington's shout Tucker shook himself and threw the magazine as hard as he could. Sadly, his aim left something to be desired, but it hit York in the thigh nevertheless. Wash's cushion, however, was a straight headshot.

"Son of a bitch!" York yelled.

He sprinted past Tucker, easily slipping out of his grip on his shirt, before getting cut off by Washington by the front door. Tucker took up the rear, now armed with a packet of plastic cups he'd found on the side.

"Guys, look, don't you think you might be overreacting?"

"Overreacting?!" Wash screeched at the same time as Tucker shouted,

"Go fuck yourself!"

Tucker launched himself onto York, shoving him at the couch as Washington grabbed a pair of flip flops he'd found by the door. Probably York's, judging by the awful state it was in. Wash threw them onto his head anyway.

 

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut.

Carolina's face was expressionless as she clutched a bag of last minute groceries, her keys still dangling from her other hand as she stared at the scene before her.

"Baby, don't get mad, I'm handling this." York said, slowly sitting up from under Tucker.

Washington cleared his throat and renewed his grip on his towel, somehow getting embarrassed. Tucker's glance fluttered to the sound then jumped back to Carolina. He followed York's lead and stood up. He awkwardly dropped the now destroyed pack of cups onto the floor.

Carolina took a deep breath. York shut his eyes, readying himself for the shouting. But instead, she just laughed.

They watched, dumbfounded, as her mouth fell open and her eyes crinkled at the corners. She stood there for a moment before turning around and walking into the kitchen, her laughter still bouncing off the walls as she packed the shopping away. York tilted his head in confusion before suddenly grinning and vaulting over the couch, springing into the kitchen after her.

Wash and Tucker turned to face each other, Tucker shrugging as Wash broke out in a smile. They stood there like that for a minute before the Tucker broke the silence.

"We could have taken him, you know."

" _I_ could have taken him, yes." Wash raised an eyebrow before turning around and heading for the stairs.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Tucker asked, following him. He tried not to stare at his ass, he really did, but sometimes life gives people gifts, and Tucker was 90% sure this was one of them.

"It means that you need practice."

"Oh my God, you're beginning to sound like my mom. Please stop."

"Why? Am I ruining this?" Wash smirked as he stopped on the landing. Tucker stopped next to him.

"Yeah. I can't date you if you're gonna be on my ass all the time." Tucker stopped then muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'bow chicka bow wow'. He sniggered before turning and walking into the bathroom to find Junior asleep on the rug.

Wash watched as Tucker picked him up with a groan and carried him into the spare bedroom.

"Date me?"

Tucker lowered Junior onto the bed and carefully pulled his shoes off. He looked over his shoulder at Wash and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, date you."

Tucker turned back around, missing Washington's smile. He tucked Junior into the bed and made sure he was comfortable before straightening up and turning back around.

"You should probably get dressed. Unless you're planning on crashing the party nude, which I'm totally down for if you are."

Wash glanced down at his body, like he'd forgotten he was practically naked through the whole escapade. He reddened and started to back out of the room.

"Damn it, yeah, I'll go do that."

Tucker grinned and watched him leave, following the swing of his hips.

"And stop staring at my ass." Tucker heard him say before a door clicked shut.

Unable to stop himself, he laughed. Then he turned and walked out of the room, glancing at the comatose kid on the bed one last time before shutting the door and walking downstairs.

He didn't see Junior grin into his pillow, his cheeks dimpling as he thought of what could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hectic and disorganised and I'm pretty sure it's the worst one so far, so this is your formal apology. However, I had fun writing it, and it's the thought that counts, right? (Or not, and I've fucked up monumentally. Who knows these days.)
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I'm so so SO sorry for the huge delay!! Honestly, I feel so awful. I really didn't mean to do this. Exam stress is catching up to me and I'm trying to cram as much information into my head as possible, so right now I don't have much creative energy to spare. I promise I'll try not to take like three weeks for Chapter 14, but updates will definitely be slower, and I certainly can't promise one chapter every week even though I will try my best to get it to you.
> 
> To summarise: exams suck, I suck, but you guys are awesome. <3

Tucker looked around the room as he sipped his drink, his eyes unwillingly searching for Wash. His gaze skipped by York and North arguing over something, a guy with a ridiculously on point moustache presenting another bottle of alcohol to Church, and Tex looking very lost by the front door. Wait - hold the fuck up.

Tucker immediately started to make his way over to her, pushing past Grif and Simmons, who were (surprise, surprise) arguing over something.

"Watch where the hell you're - oh, it's just you, Tucker."

"Stop trying to avoid the question, Grif!" Simmons shouted while Grif just sent Tucker a bored look.

"Where are you going and can you take me with you?"

"No chance. Wouldn't want to disturb the happy couple." Tucker laughed, watching as Simmons grew more and more frustrated.

"Tucker, fuck off! Grif, turn back around!"

"Simmons is trying to convince me that 'natural sugars' are a thing that exist." Grif scoffed.

"It's called glucose!"

"That sounds fake. I'll pick artificial sweeteners any day."

"Artificial literally means fake, you fucking idiot!"

"Tucker, please show Simmons the light."

"Dude, I'm staying out of this." Tucker rolled his eyes before turning back in the direction of Tex. Except Tex wasn't there.

 

Tucker turned round in the small crowd, trying to spot the familiar high ponytail bobbing above everyone's heads. He couldn't find her. Just his fucking luck. Tucker swore before taking another swig of his soda and trying to decide what to do. If Church didn't already know she was here, Tucker couldn't tell him. That would set him off in a frenzy, one which Carolina would immediately be able to identify. That option could end in a fight. But he needed to find Tex before she caused any trouble of her own.

Suddenly, a voice came from next to him.

"You okay?"

Tucker looked up and sighed with relief. He wasn't really sure why the sight of Washington did that to him, but he didn't think about it too hard.

"Oh my God, Wash. No, I'm not fucking okay."

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Washington's concern was obvious as his eyes flitted over Tucker, trying to spot if he was hurt.

Tucker took a deep breath. "Tex is here." He didn't know how much the other man knew about what was going on, but judging by his wide eyes, he wasn't completely oblivious.

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah, that's a word for it." Tucker said, turning his head to see where Wash was looking. It was Carolina, leaning against the back of the couch as she chatted with someone they couldn't see.

"Do you know where she is?" Wash asked, referring to Tex.

"No fucking clue. I saw her by the door a minute ago, then she disappeared on me."

Wash sighed. "Damn it. I'll go look in the garden. You look indoors."

"Hey, why do I have the most ground to cover?"

"Would you like to brave South and Connie's Nerf war outside? Please, be my guest."

Tucker scoffed, rolling his eyes as he waved Wash away.

"Fine, whatever. Not like I can't handle it anyway."

"Are you always this modest?" Wash's smirk turned into a smile when Tucker rolled his eyes and dived back into the crowd, flipping him off in lieu of a goodbye.

 

Washington lingered, watching him disappear completely before turning and walking through the dining room and out into the garden. The sunshine hit him right away. He stood still for a moment, squinting and letting his eyes adjust, before scanning the modest yet expansive garden. Vibrant and healthy grass stretched past the small stoned patio infront of the dining room all the way to the sunroom at the very back of the garden. That was always the quietest part of the property, since the ivy that had once been tasteful had now overgrown the entire thing, shielding it from view. It wasn't so much of a sun house, but more of a dark house. The large pool they used every summer lay covered and abandoned infront of it.

Most of the guests had escaped the garden, but a few had stayed, opting to watch as South absolutely destroyed Connie in the Nerf war. Wash looked around, hoping to find Tex somewhere among them. He had no such luck. His eyes frantically searched the rest of the garden, but the only soul in sight was Connie, who was hiding behind a rose bush as she quickly reloaded her gun.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed much."

Wash spun around. The source of the voice was the guy who Tucker had been with at the store a couple of days ago. He was a lot taller than he remembered.

"Caboose, right?"

"It is just Caboose. No right, no left."

Washington paused, looking up at the man as he tried to gauge whether he was being serious or not. Caboose's deep blue eyes watched and waited.

"Caboose, have you seen Tex around here?"

Caboose's face darkened. "Tex? Why? Is she here? Does Church know?"

"No, he doesn't." Wash said carefully. Somehow this seemed more than worry for Church or Carolina.

"Good. Church can't know." Caboose stepped forward, and Wash reflexively took one step back. His mind scrambled for purchase, trying to find a way to get rid of his sudden murderous glare.

"How's Freckles?"

It worked. Caboose's face lit up, his entire demeanour changing as he smiled down at him.

"He loved the flowers! Oh, they were so pretty!"

"I'm glad he enjoyed them." Wash let out a relieved laugh. "Look, I have to go and -"

"Wash!"

Both their heads flew round at the shout. Tucker came bounding out of the house, looking panicked as he headed straight for Washington.

"Tucker? What happened?"

"Tucker it is very rude to interrupt." Caboose said, shooting Tucker a reproachful look.

"Okay, whatever, Caboose." Tucker barely shot him a glance before pulling Wash to the side. He was vaguely aware that Wash was letting him, and that he was more than strong enough to stop Tucker if he wanted to. And so what if he kept his grip on his wrist when they stopped?

"Did you find her?" Wash asked. He kept his voice low, even though they were pretty much separated from the rest of the guests. Tucker had pulled them behind the house, where a small path lead out to the front drive.

"Carolina's looking for Church."

"Oh."

"Oh?!" Tucker hissed, slightly jerking his wrist as he glared at him. "Carolina's gonna find out Tex is here and all you have to say is _oh_?!"

"Tucker, calm down." Washington watched as Tucker rolled his eyes, but took a deep breath anyway. For the moment, he ignored how intimate this felt. He'd freak out about it later. "Did you look everywhere inside?"

"Yeah. He's nowhere. He disappeared like a goddamn ghost."

Suddenly, Tucker stopped, realization dawning on his face. His eyes met Washington's and his expression changed into one of annoyance.

"You didn't check the fucking sun house, did you?"

"I didn't know I had to!"

All he got was a bitch face before Tucker was pulling him across the garden, dodging Nerf pellets as they headed straight for the darkened building. Wash caught Connie's shocked expression and South's suggestive smirk, and he cringed at what this must look like. Tucker passed them without sparing them so much as a glance. However, the blonde looked back at Connie, who was now nodding at him and eagerly giving him a thumbs up. Wash vehemently shook his head.

Suddenly, the glass door was being wrenched open and he was pulled inside.

"Church? Get your girlfriend/not girlfriend out of here before Carolina kicks her out." He heard Tucker threaten. Wash closed the door and turned around to see...well, not what he was expecting. He was expecting them to be either heavily making out (or worse), or having a screaming match. He wasn't expecting to see them sitting on the loveseat in the corner, Tex's hands folded in Church's.

At Tucker's voice, they jumped apart like they'd been burned.

"Get the fuck out, Tucker!" Church replied, twisting his body around so he could yell at him properly.

"No, she needs to get the fuck out, before Carolina tries to kill her."

"I'd like to see her try." Tex said coolly. She still hadn't moved to leave, and neither had Church.

"Tex, please." Wash added, somewhat awkwardly, before Tucker could swear at them more.

Church rolled his eyes. "Carolina's not some sort of fucking dictator, just because she's older than me doesn't -"

Tex lightly touched his knee, immediately silencing him. Then she pulled on her jacket and stood up. Church and Tucker watched her with a confused kind of awe.

"Tex?"

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" She said, only to Church.

"Yeah." Church replied, softer than usual. He watched her move past him.

 

Tex looked Wash and Tucker straight in the eye before leaving silently, closing the door behind her with a quiet creak. The three of them listened to the birds above them and the distant sounds of the party. Somehow the silence punctuated the unique atmosphere Tex trailed after herself. Quite suddenly, Tucker's laugh broke the silence.

"Dude," he said to Church, whose familiar frown was back. "You are so fucking whipped."

"Says you." Church scoffed. He nodded towards their hands.

Wash looked down between them. Somehow, when they weren't paying attention, Tucker's hand had moved from his wrist to into his hand, their fingers threaded together like they'd been made for it. He looked back up at Tucker, who paid him no attention, but instead arched an eyebrow at Church.

"Oh please, you're just jealous because you get embarrassed every time Tex holds your hand."

"That's fucking stupid, Tucker. Take it back."

Tucker barked out a laugh and motioned with his head towards the door, already reaching for the handle.

"Come on, I wasn't kidding when I said Carolina was looking for you."

"Fuck, okay, okay." Church groaned, getting up.

Tucker opened the door and stepped back out into the garden, pulling Washington with him. Church followed them, grimacing at the bright sunlight. They walked past South and Connie again, except this time they weren't shooting at each other - they were locked at the lips, sitting on the grass behind a bush. Washington gaped.

"What the hell is going on today?" He asked himself. Tucker pleasantly surprised him by answering.

"Who the fuck knows?" He grinned and caught Wash's eye, purposefully swinging their hands between them. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Don't mind what?"

"This," Tucker squeezed his hand.

"No, ofcourse I don't." Wash smiled.

They heard Church groan in disgust. "You two make me sick."

Tucker turned and gave him the finger, earning Church's in return. Washington rolled his eyes and tugged Tucker back around to face him.

"Honestly, you're like a child."

"Yeah, you're right, Church is a little shit."

"I was talking to you."

"You know, when you're dating someone, you're not meant to insult them. But whatever."

Wash grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu

"So...we should probably get going."

Wash looked up from the magazine he'd been flicking through. It was one of those dumb tabloids that York just couldn't get enough of. Tucker was staring at the floor, one of his hands stroking Junior's head in a slow rhythm. The kid was still fast asleep. His Dad didn't look far behind.

"That's probably a good idea. You look exhausted."

"I'm not, I just - " Tucker's sentence was interrupted by a yawn. Wash laughed under his breath. "Laugh it up, asshole. Those bags under your eyes tell a different story."

Wash raised an eyebrow. "Past your bedtime, Tucker?" He pouted mockingly. The other man narrowed his eyes.

"You're such a dick. It's been a long day, okay?"

Wash smiled softly. "Yeah, it has, hasn't it?"

Tucker looked up at his gentle tone of voice. He smiled back. His eyes were clouded with fatigue and the way he was draped against the headboard made him look like he was about to fall asleep any minute. Soft lamplight illuminated the deep chocolate of his eyes, so much so that Wash had to take a second before gathering his thoughts.

"All jokes aside, you really should get going."

Tucker hummed in agreement but didn't move. Instead he turned and looked down at Junior, brushing a curl from his face.

"Poor little guy. Throwing up his guts. Apparently he'd been looking forward to this all week."

"Don't tell me he was in on it too."

Tucker glanced up and held back a laugh at Washington's astonished expression. He looked back at his son and grinned down at him.

"Yeah. What a little jerk."

"Like father, like son."

Tucker flipped him off without turning his head. He heard the other man's quiet laugh, the sound of it filling Tucker's chest with a comfortable, warm feeling. He would almost say it felt domestic, but there was no way that was possible. However...

Tucker looked up. Wash was staring out of the window, his fingers absent-mindedly toying with the corner of the magazine in his lap. Folding, unfolding, folding, unfolding. Upon first glance, he would have said the other man looked anxious, but the longer he watched the more he realised that it must be a habit.

His socked feet were curled up under him and his head was leaning back against the head rest of the armchair. Honestly, he looked like the poster boy for comfortable living. Straight out of an interior decorating magazine. Tucker could imagine him on another page, standing by a grand fireplace, a laugh lighting up his face. One of his hands would be stuck in his fancy trouser pockets and his other would be leaning on the mantelpiece, his fingers delicately gesturing as he told the woman across the room some story from his golf club. Tucker snorted.

"What?" Washington looked up at him, blinking in confusion.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how you looked like someone out of a home style magazine."

Wash grimaced, making Tucker laugh again. Then he glanced down at himself, laughing too. He seemed to get an idea. He let his feet drop to the floor and he grabbed a newspaper from the table infront of him, crossing his legs as he opened the paper. His eyes peered over the edge.

"How about now?"

"Don't point your toes, dude, you need to look relaxed." Tucker said, trying to be serious as Wash raised an eyebrow.

"My apologies." He relaxed his foot and Tucker burst out laughing. Wash dropped the paper to put a finger to his lips, and Tucker quickly shut his mouth. His laughter came out in a couple of breathy snorts.

"You're a fucking dork."

 

"What gave it away?" Carolina's voice suddenly came from the hallway. She stepped into the room, carrying something that looked suspiciously similar to a pair of men's briefs. She grinned when Wash frowned at her.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I thought it was high time Tucker and Junior got home. York's about to enter his 'loud drunk' period."

"Wait...why are you holding underwear?" Wash ventured, eyeing the fabric wearily.

Carolina threw it at him. He made a disgusted noise and shrank away from it, gagging when it landed in his lap. Tucker and Carolina struggled to keep their laughter quiet as Washington pinched a corner and flung it back at her. She caught it easily.

"Relax, it's clean. York just wanted to freak Wyoming out so we're gonna go put it in his glove compartment."

Tucker laughed and nodded in appreciation. "That's awesome. I love drunk York."

"Yeah, me too, but you won't love him for long. He's already putting his 'special party time' playlist on."

True to Carolina's word, the three of them could hear the first notes of 'Sexy Back' start to thrum through the house.

Wash rolled his eyes."Has he started taking his clothes off yet?"

"Not yet. But I bet he can't hold out for much longer." She replied, a smile on her face. "I should go delay that a little."

"Yeah, nobody wants to see that." It was Tucker's turn to gag. But he did it for the comedy value more than anything else. It was worth it to see Washington's attention directed at him once more.

"Speak for yourself." Carolina grinned at him wolfishly before backing out of the room with a wave. She closed the door behind her, and they were alone again.

Tucker turned to look at Wash, who was already watching him. Once again, Tucker surprised himself with feeling deeply comfortable. Like this was something that happened every day, or _should_ be happening every day. It was weird, but when his eyes met Washington's, it was like everything was a little further away, just far enough not to reach them. Maybe not completely gone, because sure, Tucker could still hear York's dumb slurred singing and he could still feel Junior tucked up against him. But it was like he didn't quite have to worry about them yet. Not yet.

"What are you smiling about?" Wash asked. He had a smile of his own, which only grew when Tucker turned surprised. "Didn't realise you were smiling?"

"Nope. Guess that happens when I'm looking at a hottie."

Wash shook his head and turned his smile to his lap. "You really should get going now, Tucker."

"Oh, I see how it is, you'd rather read your stupid paper than talk to me."

The blonde snorted and threw the newspaper onto the coffee table. He stood and grabbed his hoodie from the foot of the bed, tugging it over his head. Tucker watched with glee as his hair fluffed up in a million different directions.

"Stop stalling and get up." Wash's smile was fond but Tucker gasped playfully.

"Way to kick me out, asshole."

Washington rolled his eyes. But Tucker began to get up, slowly peeling himself away from his son. He toed his shoes back on and carefully lifted Junior out of bed. Turning around, he looked at the other man and pointedly nodded at the door. Wash smiled and opened it for him, waiting until he shuffled past before closing  it behind them. Together they headed for the master bedroom. There, once out on the balcony, they could take a spiral staircase to the patio and walk to the front of the house without meeting most of the party guests.

 

They walked in silence until Washington stepped on a pebble by the car and let out a muted yelp.

"Son of a bitch!"

Tucker laughed, ducking out of the car after he buckled Junior up in the passenger seat. He watched as Washington hopped back onto the stone path, clutching his foot.

"Why the fuck didn't you put any shoes on?" Tucker asked him. He shut the car door as quietly as he could and moved to steady the other man. Wash leaned on him gratefully, but shot him a glare.

"Shut up."

"Even Junior knows to put his shoes on before going outside, and he's fucking eleven!" Tucker laughed. Wash shoved at him, maybe with the purpose of making him let go of him, but instead his hands gripped Tucker's shirt. They were significantly closer now. Wash decided he liked the way the amber of the streetlight reflected onto the deep brown of the other man's eyes.

Tucker wiggled his eyebrows.

"You gonna kiss me or what?"

"Not now, I won't." Wash scoffed.

"What did I do?" Tucker whined as Wash stepped away from him. He left his arms reaching after him, maybe unconsciously, maybe as a deliberate attempt to invite him back. Wash didn't know, but he hid a smile and rolled his eyes.

"You have a wonderful talent for ruining moments, Tucker."

"Oh come on, it's just a kiss!"

"Then I suppose it can't possibly matter if you don't get it tonight." Wash raised an eyebrow challengingly and stepped back towards the house.

"You're such a fucking tease. C'mere." Tucker made an exasperated noise before pulling Wash back and pressing his lips to his.

It was surprisingly gentle, and Wash couldn't help but smile as a hand came up to cup his face. Tucker pulled away, grinning.

"Are you smiling? You're such a fucking dork."

Wash made sure to look as unamused as possible as he stepped away.

"No, wait, come back!"

"Goodnight, Tucker."

"What did I do now?!"

"You know, when you're dating someone, you're not meant to insult them. But whatever." Wash said dryly, copying what Tucker had said only a few hours ago.

"That wasn't an insult! I love that you're a dork!"

Wash raised an eyebrow. Tucker grabbed his hand and pulled him back so that they were touching again. Looking down at him, Wash suddenly realised that he was taller.

"Honestly, it's great." Tucker carried on.

"Well, this 'dork' is taller than you."

"Alright, now who's the asshole?"

Washington's laughter filled the air between them, and it sounded so damn perfect that Tucker grinned and pulled him down for a kiss, height difference be damned. Although, as arms wrapped around his waist and helped him up, he supposed he could deal with it.

Oh yeah, he could deal with this for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> First of all, I'm really sorry this took so long. Exams, and all. But hey, my last one was today! Hooray for a week off! Hooray for probably only failing one paper! Yay!
> 
> Secondly, I really really really REALLY hope I didn't fuck this ending up. Seriously, I feel the pressure. Endings are important. I didn't want it to be really like FLASH BANG THIS IS ENDING END IS GOOD YAH but I also wanted it to have some sort of meaning, as all endings should. Over the last few weeks I wrote bits and pieces between revision so it might be really fragmented, but I don't know. Hopefully not. Fake it till you make it, right? Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
> I really really hope you guys liked the fic as a whole, too. I can't thank you enough for the overwhelming amount of support and love I've gotten from you guys. You've made me cry before. Seriously, all of you are just sososo lovely and sweet and I'm sending you a million hugs and kisses (unless you're not into that, in which case you'll get an awesome high five or I'll squeal at you from far away).
> 
> Unfortunately I don't think I will be writing any sequels or epilogues or anything. This is probably how I will leave it. I've got other things I'm working on, like all the fics I've left unfinished. Yes, I plan to finish them. I'm also working on a new Tuckington fic which I'm SUPER pumped and excited about, so maybe you'll see that around later on this year? 
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and leaving kudos and just being a bunch of sweethearts. I never could have finished this without you. 
> 
> Stay cool, you big bunch of nerds. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
